Soif Insatiable de Vice
by Aemi-AuPaysDesMerveilles
Summary: Konoha est divisée en deux gangs, dirigés par deux clans ennemis, les Senju et les Uchiwa. Et dans cette ville de débauche, tout le monde a un lien avec l'un ou l'autre gang. Tout le monde.
1. Partie Une

**Soif Insatiable de Vice - Partie Une**

* * *

**Longueur :** Five-shots, Ficlet.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – NaruShika, NaruSasu.

**Personnages :** IC.

**Genres :** Angst. / Romance. / Hurt-Comfort. / Darkfic.

**Rating :** M (PG16).

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Konoha est divisée en deux gangs, dirigés par deux clans ennemis, les Senju et les Uchiwa. Et dans cette ville de débauche, tout le monde a un lien avec l'un ou l'autre gang. Tout le monde.

**Note :** À l'origine, cette _ficlet_ devait être un OS, cependant j'ai vite remarqué qu'il prenait bien plus d'ampleur que je ne l'aurais cru. Donc je l'ai divisé en cinq parties, pour faire passer plus facilement, mais aussi – et surtout – pour le rythme. Vous comprendrez en lisant ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ; bonne lecture !

* * *

— Naruto, dois-je te rappeler ta place au sein du gang ?

Konoha est une ville gangrenée par la corruption et les conflits en tous genres qui l'assaillent depuis des décennies. Ses rues sombres regorgent de trafics de toutes sortes, de dealers, de voleurs, de putains et de tout ce que l'on peut trouver de pire venant de l'humanité. Elle fait partie de la « triade sombre », ces trois villes qui alimentent le reste du pays en armes, en drogue, même en organes. Je suis né et j'ai toujours grandi ici. Pourtant, allez savoir pourquoi, je m'y sens parfaitement bien. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai appris à ignorer les mauvais côtés de ma ville natale pour apprécier ma vie un peu bancale de personne peu fréquentable.

— Non, je la connais très bien.

Je ne quitte pas ma supérieure des yeux quand je lui lâche ces quelques mots que je sais insolents. Je sais qu'elle ne supporte pas quand je lui parle comme cela, mais j'adore faire ce que l'on m'interdit de faire. Quand j'y pense, je dois avoir un côté masochiste, ce n'est pas possible autrement…

— Parfait. Ne recommence pas une telle erreur, ou tu en paieras le prix fort.

Je sais parfaitement que les lois du gang passent au-dessus de toutes les autres. Je sais également qu'elle s'attend à ce que je les respecte, moi qui lui dois tout puisqu'elle m'a recueilli alors que j'étais au plus mal. Mais parfois j'ai aussi envie de n'en faire qu'à ma tête, même si cela ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Il faut croire que les quelques semaines que j'ai passées dans la rue avant d'intégrer le gang m'ont forgé un caractère bien trempé qui ne fait pas l'unanimité.

— Oui mamie… euh, madame Senju.

Je m'incline de mauvaise grâce et fais volte-face pour ne plus voir le visage de Tsunade. Je comprends qu'elle n'apprécie pas le fait que je fasse tourner en bourrique le petit-fils de son prédécesseur, mais ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si ce gosse m'insupporte ! Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il passe son temps à me chercher. Alors j'ai laissé parler mon instinct… Je savais qu'en faisant cela je m'exposais à un de ces savons dont elle a le secret, le genre d'entrevue où tout passe par le regard, où l'on se sent rabaissé plus bas que terre, rien qu'avec une œillade bien placée. Tsunade a un secret indéchiffrable pour asseoir son autorité et cela m'insupporte quand j'en fais les frais. Néanmoins j'estime que parfois le jeu en vaut la chandelle, et je me risque à faire une connerie même en sachant que je vais m'en prendre plein la figure par la suite. C'était le cas ce matin avec Konohamaru, qui m'a harcelé pendant deux heures pour pouvoir prendre mon arme pour jouer avec, et que j'ai dû… remettre à sa place dirons-nous.

Je hausse les épaules et commence à descendre les escaliers en me disant que finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible. Un savon de plus ou de moins, ce n'est pas dramatique. Je me demande juste ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « tu en paieras le prix fort »… Ce petit a beau avoir le sang du vieux Sarutobi dans les veines, ce n'est qu'un pleurnicheur qui nous traîne dans les pattes à longueur de journée. Tsunade ne céderait tout de même pas à un caprice de sa part du genre « Je ne veux plus le voir ! », si ? Je n'essaie même pas de chercher une quelconque réponse à cette question stupide, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Je dois me rendre à l'Entrepôt pour trouver celui qui distribue les ordres de mission, Jiraya. Le problème, c'est que cet homme a dû être champion du monde de cache-cache dans sa jeunesse, car je mets une bonne heure à chaque fois pour le trouver quand j'ai besoin de lui. A contrario, quand je veux être seul, ce satané grand-père prend un malin plaisir à apparaître sans préavis, à mon grand dam.

Je soupire, tout à mes pensées, en déboulant au rez-de-chaussée, quand je me retrouve nez-à-nez – ou plutôt nez-à-fesses – avec le postérieur de quelqu'un en train de récupérer un trousseau de clefs par terre. Stoppé dans mon élan par cette vision pour le moins surprenante, je redresse mes lunettes sur mon nez pour m'assurer que je ne me suis pas trompé mais dois me rendre à l'évidence ; mes yeux ne me jouent pas de tour. Je reste pantois, ne sachant que faire, et regarde la personne se retourner lentement, me remarquer et me fixer d'un regard inquisiteur. Il doit sûrement se demander ce que je suis en train de faire, mais pour le moment ce n'est certainement pas cela ma principale préoccupation. Je ne parviens plus à détacher mes yeux de ce mec. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, je suis certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu ici. Mais bon sang, ce qu'il est désirable ! D'abord, il a les cheveux noirs. Et j'ai beau être fier comme un paon de ma toison blonde, je n'ai jamais aimé d'autres mecs que les bruns. Ensuite, il a des yeux qui me donnent l'impression de me déshabiller. Sans déconner, ce type doit avoir des lasers au fond de ses pupilles, parce qu'avoir un regard aussi profond et engloutissant, ce n'est pas humainement possible ! Et puis il y a sa bouche – tout son visage en fait. Sa peau si parfaite me donne envie de l'embrasser dans ses moindres recoins. Et enfin, il a un corps qui ferait bander le plus hétéro de tous les hétéros – enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. Longiligne, sculpté, sensiblement de la même taille que moi, je peux facilement deviner ses muscles discrets mais bien concrets au travers de sa chemise et de son jean slim.

Et voilà qu'il se met à arborer un sourire en coin à en faire pâlir de jalousie Cupidon lui-même. Mon pauvre cerveau en ébullition a bien du mal à suivre ce qu'il se passe dans mon cœur. Les aventures douteuses avec des mecs de ce genre, cela fait un certain temps que je les collectionne. Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'un homme me fait cet effet-là. Un sourire à en tomber en pâmoison et une paire de fesses à s'en damner, conjugués avec toutes ces petites qualités qu'il semble avoir, c'est assez pour me décider. Je le veux dans mon lit.

Mais alors que j'allais m'approcher de lui pour me présenter avec un de ces airs enjôleurs dont j'ai le secret – ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Shikamaru – je suis instamment interrompu par Jiraya et son art de toujours tomber au mauvais moment, qui m'interpelle depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

— Naruto ! J'ai à te parler sérieusement, arrête de rêver !

Je le fusille du regard. Il n'a pas intérêt à trop en dire devant ma cible du moment ! Si jamais ce gars en apprend trop sur ma vie amoureuse rocambolesque, il risque de prendre peur… J'incite donc mon supérieur à ne pas en dire plus en fronçant les sourcils. Il me répond par un simple clin d'œil, et, arrivé à ma hauteur, m'adresse une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de dévier son regard vers le nouveau venu.

— Ah, parfait, tu es là aussi. On va se mettre dans mon bureau, on sera plus à l'aise.

Interloqué, je suis tout de même Jiraya qui s'engouffre dans la pièce s'ouvrant à gauche du couloir. Il veut nous parler à tous les deux en même temps ? Mais qui est donc ce type ? Si j'en crois son physique, il doit avoir environ mon âge, la vingtaine. C'est un peu tard pour intégrer le gang.

— Bien, Naruto, je te présente…

En regardant plus en détail, je me dis soudain que ses yeux me disent quelque chose. Que ce visage si droit et fier, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

— Sasuke Uchiwa. Sasuke, voici Naruto Uzumaki.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. L'attirance que je ressentais jusque-là à son égard se mue en une aversion difficilement qualifiable si je veux rester poli. Un Uchiwa, un membre de la famille-même qui tient les rênes du clan Uchiwa, notre gang rival ? Et il se tient comme si tout allait parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes, en territoire ennemi, au beau milieu du bureau de l'un des dirigeants de l'ancien clan Senju ? Ma parole, il doit être fou à lier. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, c'est plutôt Jiraya que je devrais qualifier de fou à lier. C'est lui qui vient de me le présenter comme s'il s'agissait d'un collègue.

— Naruto, arrête de me fixer comme si je n'étais qu'un vieillard sénile, et attends que je t'explique. m'interrompt le vieux.

Soit, je veux bien écouter ce qu'il a à me dire, mais son explication a intérêt à tenir la route. Je tire à moi une chaise qui traîne dans un coin du bureau, chasse la poussière accumulée sur l'assise et prends place en croisant les bras, sans accorder un seul regard à Uchiwa.

— Avant tout, il faut que tu saches que Sasuke n'est pas un ennemi, bien au contraire. Depuis qu'il a seize ans, il est de notre côté et il est infiltré pour notre compte au sein de son clan.

Je tourne un regard curieux vers ce soi-disant infiltré. Lui, un Uchiwa pur-sang, travaillerait pour nous, à l'échec de sa propre famille ? J'ai bien du mal à y croire. Il transpire par toutes les pores de son corps qu'il fait partie de cette satanée lignée ! Dans le quartier, ça fait mauvais genre. Avec un air dubitatif, je me retourne vers Jiraya en lui demandant ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour nous durant tout ce temps. Mais Uchiwa ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une et prend la parole à sa place.

— Dis-toi bien que si vous aviez toujours un coup d'avance ces derniers temps, c'était en grande partie grâce à moi, imbécile.

Sa voix est… ensorcelante.

Fronçant les sourcils, je chasse aussitôt cette pensée ridicule et stérile de mon esprit et lance un regard assassin à l'importun.

— T'as des cases en moins ou quoi ? C'est pas à toi que je parlais, connard.

Aucun rictus ne vient déformer son visage parfait. C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui ne tique pas le moins du monde quand on l'insulte ! Au lieu de s'insurger, il reste à observer placidement le mur du fond que seules viennent décorer quelques fissures parées de toiles d'araignée. Il m'ignore royalement, lui, son profil de dieu grec et son corps posé telle une statue de l'Antiquité. Son attitude désinvolte au possible me ferait presque sortir de mes gonds !

— Bon sang, Naruto, garde tes accès de colère pour tes missions s'il te plaît. souffle Jiraya d'un air désespéré. C'est trop te demander de rester un minimum poli ?

J'allais répliquer avec véhémence en lui rappelant que c'est moi qui me suis fait insulter en premier mais il continue sur sa lancée en me coupant purement et simplement la parole.

— Je connais ta réponse, pas besoin de l'entendre. Bref, avant que tu t'en ailles en pestant contre le monde entier, sache que Sasuke pense s'être fait repérer donc il travaillera directement avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je t'ai convoqué pour ta première mission avec lui : lui faire visiter les locaux et l'Entrepôt. Pour sa sécurité il n'est jamais venu ici alors il ne connaît pas le QG.

Et dans une conclusion qui ne souffre aucune réplique, Jiraya se lève de son fauteuil en cuir, se dirige vers la porte et sort de son bureau en la claquant dans notre dos. Je suis estomaqué. Déjà que cette journée n'avait pas spécialement bien commencé – merci Konohamaru ! – voilà que je dois me farcir un insupportable mais ô combien sexy nouveau partenaire. Je dois avoir un karma de merde en ce moment… C'est donc avec une mauvaise humeur incontestable que j'envoie valser la porte du bureau contre le mur du couloir et que, grognant, je fais signe à Sasuke de me suivre. Sans faire le moindre effort sur ma politesse, je l'entraîne de mauvaise grâce à travers notre minuscule Quartier Général. Le rez-de-chaussée ne compte guère que le bureau de Jiraya où l'on reçoit les ordres de missions et une grande salle où s'entassent des chaises et des tables oubliées là par l'ancien propriétaire. À l'étage, se trouvent les quartiers de Tsunade, la principale dirigeante, et Orochimaru, responsables respectivement de la partie médicale et des stocks en tous genres. Le deuxième étage a été condamné il y a longtemps pour son insalubrité. Quant à la cave, rien ne sert de la lui montrer maintenant, il verra bien assez tôt qu'elle sert de temps à autres de bar, de salle à manger ou de salle de réunion.

Nous quittons ensuite le petit bâtiment qui donne l'air de tomber en ruine pour rejoindre quelques rues plus loin une maison perdue au milieu d'un lotissement où toutes les habitations se ressemblent. Une parfaite couverture pour l'entrée principale de l'Entrepôt, où s'emmêlent des couloirs sans fin ouvrant sur des dizaines de petites pièces abritant à peu près tout ce que dont nous pouvons avoir besoin. Sasuke me suit telle une ombre, glissant son regard d'analyste sur tout ce qu'il voit. Il ne pose pas une seule question, se contente d'écouter en silence comme un bon élève. C'en est presque oppressant d'être suivi par ce qui s'apparente à un fantôme. Ou bien cela veut-il dire que je suis un guide parfait ?

Je me retiens de me lancer une baffe à moi-même pour avoir pareilles pensées. La visite de l'Entrepôt touchant à sa fin, je lâche une excuse inaudible à Uchiwa pour me sauver et rejoindre le Quartier Général. C'est bien beau de faire visiter les locaux à un prétendu nouvel allié, mais je préfère de loin travailler à d'autres missions. D'un pas énervé, je rejoins en un temps record le QG, m'engouffre dans la fraîcheur de l'entrée numéro trois et claque bruyamment la porte du bureau de Tsunade en y entrant. Et voilà que je tombe sur notre supposée responsable en train de se servir une énième tasse de saké, si j'en crois les cadavres de bouteilles gisant à côté d'elle. Son regard flou posé sur moi m'évoque celui d'une vache qui passerait son temps à regarder filer les trains. Si elle ne m'avait pas passé un savon tout à l'heure, elle m'aurait presque fait pitié… ! Le souvenir amer de ses remontrances et de l'arrivée inopinée d'Uchiwa me revient alors à l'esprit et la colère me submerge de nouveau. Avec un regard lourd de reproches, je parcours les deux mètres qui me séparent d'elle et tape des poings sur le bois de son bureau sous son regard ahuri.

— Mamie Tsunade, d'habitude je vous respecte, même si vous avez l'air d'en douter. Mais là, vraiment, je comprends pas. Depuis quand vous acceptez parmi nous un Uchiwa ? Il pourrait nous la faire à l'envers en moins de deux !

— Tu peux pas comprendre… commence-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse et hésitante.

C'en est trop. J'ai vingt-deux ans, et je peux comprendre à peu près tout pourvu qu'on me l'explique, surtout si c'est lié au gang. Merde, cela fait bien trop longtemps que l'on me rabroue à chaque fois, que l'on élude mes questions en me répliquant que je ne peux pas comprendre. J'ai intégré le clan Senju il y a dix ans, je l'ai vu péricliter, se retrouver au bord du gouffre à la mort du vieux Sarutobi, et renaître grâce au courage de Tsunade. J'ai exécuté des centaines de missions et fait sûrement autant d'erreurs mais jamais je n'ai agi contre le gang, et j'ai appris depuis longtemps à me montrer responsable. Alors qu'attendent-ils de plus de ma part pour m'expliquer les choses ? Que je meure pour eux ?

En face de moi, Tsunade a l'air relativement surprise de me voir déblatérer autant de choses sérieuses à la fois. Et pour cause… Il est vrai que je suis plutôt du genre à amuser la galerie qu'à faire pleurer les foules de sincérité. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'exige la vérité, l'entière vérité. Et accessoirement, une nouvelle mission…

J'évite habilement le regard à moitié désespéré, à moitié impressionné, qui me fixe dans le blanc des yeux depuis que j'ai interrompu ma supérieure dans sa beuverie solitaire. En remontant mes lunettes sur mon nez, je fais semblant de prêter une attention toute particulière aux piles de jetons de poker, roulettes, jeux de cartes et autres stupidités qui s'entassent dans le seul placard de la pièce. Mal dissimulées derrière ces objets hétéroclites, des bouteilles de liqueurs et de spiritueux prennent la poussière.

Tsunade soupire bruyamment avant de prendre la parole comme si plus aucune goutte d'alcool ne coulait dans ses veines.

— C'est vrai que tu as bien grandi Naruto, même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ton comportement. Et je comprends parfaitement que l'arrivée de Sasuke te surprenne et t'agace.

— Qu'elle m'agace ? Elle m'emmerde, oui ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

— Naruto… me reprend-elle avec un regard noir avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Il faut que tu saches que j'ai pleinement confiance en lui, il est en grand désaccord avec son clan depuis bien longtemps et il travaille pour nous depuis plus de six ans. Il n'a jamais failli à la moindre de ses missions, et jamais nous n'avons eu de reproche à lui faire.

Justement, ai-je soudain envie de rétorquer, un mec aussi parfait, c'est à se demander s'il ne cache pas quelque chose… Mais Tsunade ne semble pas s'apercevoir de mon air équivoque, car elle continue son explication sempiternelle. J'apprends donc que Sasuke n'est pas le seul Uchiwa à s'être rangé de notre côté ; qu'il fait partie d'un petit groupe de quelques membres du clan qui ont décidé d'agir pour notre compte tout en restant infiltrés au sein des Uchiwa ; que ce matin-même, alors qu'il était au téléphone avec Jiraya, son père a fait irruption dans sa chambre et qu'il a donc sûrement surpris une partie de la conversation ; qu'il a mis en scène son enlèvement pour pouvoir s'échapper ; que l'on va donc devoir se coltiner son minois fier parmi nous à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à nouvel ordre ; et que le superviseur de ce joli trafic entre faux ennemis n'est personne d'autre que Kakashi Hatake, lui en qui j'avais pourtant placé une grande confiance et qui ne m'a jamais rien dit de tout cela. Je me jure de lui revaloir ça un jour, puis tente de faire de l'ordre dans tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Cela fait beaucoup de secrets inattendus dévoilés en peu de temps. J'ai soudain la désagréable impression de ne pas connaître le gang autant que je le souhaiterais, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir déçu par ce sentiment. Comme si l'on ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour me mettre au courant de tout cela.

Évidemment, si je demande des comptes à Tsunade, elle va me répondre que la confidentialité est clef dans ce que nous faisons et que ce genre d'information ne doit pas être accessible à n'importe qui, mais tout de même, je ne suis plus n'importe qui ! J'estime avoir fait mes preuves ! Ravalant ma frustration, je laisse ma supérieure changer de sujet de conversation pour me parler de mon prochain ordre de mission. À l'Université Publique de Konoha, en deuxième année de droit, se pavane un certain Rock Lee qui a emprunté une belle somme d'argent au gang sans jamais la rendre. Il n'a pas tenu compte des deux premiers avertissements ; je suis donc l'avant-dernière ombre, celui qui en terminera définitivement avec lui s'il ne fait pas ce qu'il faut dans les plus brefs délais. Parfait. J'aime ce genre de petit boulot tranquille pour finir une journée, ils maintiennent la forme et défoulent les nerfs.

Avec un air satisfait collé sur le visage, je fais volte-face en saluant rapidement Tsunade. Mais alors que je pensais m'en sortir remarquablement bien, la main sur la poignée de la porte et un après-midi comme je les aime en perspective, j'entends dans mon dos s'élever la voix de ma supérieure.

— Tu profiteras de cet ordre pour aller en cours, n'est-ce pas Naruto ? Je crois savoir que tu as trois heures de littérature aujourd'hui…

Le venin de sa réplique se distille dans mes veines, refroidissant immédiatement ma bonne humeur. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Tsunade, je découvre Sasuke Uchiwa qui me fixe de son air supérieur, affichant un rictus satisfait.

— T'as oublié ton emploi du temps, Uzumaki ?

Il ose ne serait-ce que me parler, ce parfait connard ? Il n'a aucune conscience de ce qu'il fait, ma parole ! Mais juste à l'instant où je jure en mon for intérieur de pourrir sa petite existence tranquille à la première occasion, mamie Tsunade décide de s'en mêler.

— C'est valable pour toi aussi, Sasuke. Je te rappelle que tu as cours de quinze à dix-sept heures.

J'en grincerais des dents de jubilation si je n'avais pas autant de fierté. Le léger tremblement de lèvres qui déforme imperceptiblement le masque de marbre d'Uchiwa durant une fraction de seconde me suffit pour me sentir mieux. Il a beau jouer presque à la perfection son rôle d'imperturbable héritier d'un clan ancestral, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est vide d'émotions. Et il ne les cache pas si bien que cela… !

Avec un ricanement de satisfaction, je passe à côté de lui en le bousculant, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience de la formidable puérilité de mon geste.

— Je n'avais pas oublié, Madame Senju. commence-t-il alors d'une voix sucrée. Et j'avais bien l'intention d'y aller.

Sasuke me dépasse avec un froissement léger de tissus, et termine sa phrase en me regardant par-dessus son épaule d'un air narquois.

— Pas comme d'autres…

Sa voix va me rendre dingue. _Il_ va me rendre dingue. Je jure sur mon ego surdimensionné que je fais tout ce qui est humainement possible pour tenter de me contrôler, mais je vais finir par craquer ! La démarche avec laquelle il s'éloigne dans ce couloir, ses mains fines qu'il a jointes derrière sa tête en un geste nonchalant, ses expressions à croquer, tout chez lui me crie de lui sauter dessus. Je le veux, il me fait tourner la tête, perdre mes moyens, il est l'interdit si tentant, la perfection du pire. Et je me hais de penser cela.

Les nerfs à vif, ma bonne volonté en compote, j'attrape dans la poche arrière de mon jean délavé mon vieux portable à l'écran fêlé et trouve sans hésiter le numéro qui m'intéresse. À l'autre bout de la ligne, la tonalité d'attente retentit quelques instants avant de laisser entendre une voix endormie.

— Allô ?

— Shika ?

— Ouais, c'est moi.

— On se voit ce soir ?

— T'as envie ?

— Ouais.

— Ok.

Et il raccroche. Nos conversations téléphoniques ne sont jamais alambiquées. Nous savons tous deux que quand l'autre appelle, c'est toujours pour la même chose bien précise : une envie de sexe. On se retrouve le soir chez moi, et le lendemain, quand je me réveille, il est déjà parti. Il finit toujours ses nuits aux alentours de midi, mais toujours chez lui. Je ne connais pas grand-chose de sa vie et il ne connaît quasiment rien de la mienne non plus. Il nous arrive de participer ensemble à une mission importante, mais cela reste rare. C'est pour cela que nous apprécions notre relation telle qu'elle est : nous n'avons guère la possibilité de nous voir souvent, et la situation nous empêche de développer des sentiments trop forts à l'égard de l'autre.

Avec un soupir et un regard désespéré adressé à l'immense voûte céleste, je me décide finalement à rallier l'université. Au détour d'une rue, je m'achète une boulette de riz au thon dans une supérette et la mange sans grande volonté, en marchant d'un pas traînant vers le campus. Tsunade m'a obligé à suivre des cours pour avoir un CV décent au cas où je veuille un jour d'une situation plus normale… J'ai choisi sans réellement le vouloir la faculté de lettres, mais la plupart des professeurs ne savent même pas que j'existe. Je n'assiste qu'à quelques cours quand l'envie m'en prend ou quand Tsunade m'y pousse. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si j'ai une sainte horreur de la théorie ! J'aime m'emparer d'un vieux crayon et d'un bout de feuille froissé pour y griffonner quelques pensées ou une poignée de vers lorsque l'inspiration se décide à faire irruption dans mon cerveau bizarrement fait. Mais apprendre par cœur ce qu'est un zeugma*, la vie trépidante d'un auteur méconnu ou l'influence de la politique dans les écrits de tel ou tel siècle, tout cela me passe bien au-dessus de la tête.

C'est donc armé d'un flegme monumental que je pousse la porte de la salle 351 du bâtiment Est, sous le regard éberlué de l'intervenant. Ses yeux clairs me fixent un instant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune – qui lui donnent un faux air d'Albus Dumbledore – puis il cligne des paupières pour reprendre ses esprits.

— Monsieur Uzumaki nous fait l'incommensurable honneur d'être parmi nous aujourd'hui, chers étudiants. C'est un grand jour !

Les trois prochaines heures s'annoncent très longues… Je choisis une place près de la fenêtre et pose ma veste sur la chaise à côté de moi pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé, bien décidé à ne pas paraître sociable en ce jour maussade. C'est pourtant rare que je me renferme ainsi sur moi-même, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai aucune envie de faire le moindre effort. Une profonde lassitude semble s'être emparée de mon être, paralysant mon sourire et annihilant ma bonne humeur. En observant le ciel bleu où courent de rares nuages cotonneux, je ressens une soudaine envie de m'envoler. Comme en suspens au-dessus de mon existence, je ne parviens qu'à éprouver une curieuse amertume. Une seule pensée claire me vient alors à l'esprit : il me manque quelque chose – mais quoi donc ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne trouve aucune réponse. Je ne suis conscient que de ce petit creux que je ne connaissais pas, caché, là, tout au fond de moi-même.

Tout à mes réflexions, je laisse le temps filer sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Je ne décroche pas la mâchoire de toute la durée du cours, ressors en ayant uniquement retenu que nous avons parlé de poètes et me dirige immédiatement vers le bâtiment Sud, où vient de se terminer le cours de « droit civil des biens » suivi par les deuxièmes années. D'un pas vif, poussé davantage par un désir mesquin que par mon professionnalisme, je contourne le bâtiment par la gauche et m'adosse contre le mur fissuré, juste à côté de la sortie de secours, puis entreprends de nettoyer les verres de mes lunettes avec ma manche – je tiens à voir la tête de celui à qui je vais peut-être défoncer le crâne. Fort heureusement pour mon impatience, je n'attends pas longtemps ; la porte claque à peine cinq minutes après que je sois arrivé, laissant passer deux amis pliés en deux, à rire de je ne sais quelle blague.

Je me remémore la photo de ce Rock Lee prise à la sauvette la semaine dernière et que mamie Tsunade m'a montrée tout à l'heure. Une coupe au bol ignoblement reluisante de brillantine, des sourcils surdimensionnés et des yeux d'ahuris ; il n'est pas très difficile à reconnaître !

— C'est bien toi, Rock Lee ? demandé-je d'une voix forte qui trahit un peu l'envie malsaine que je sens poindre au fond de moi.

Devant mon regard satisfait, une silhouette tressaille presque imperceptiblement et se retourne en tentant de garder toute sa contenance. S'il essaie de paraître sûr de lui, c'est raté. Cet imbécile donne juste l'impression d'être un trouillard doublé d'un très mauvais acteur.

Ravi de mon effet, j'intime à l'autre personne de se barrer bien gentiment s'il ne veut pas finir sa soirée à l'hôpital, puis me concentre sur ma cible. Un gringalet comme lui, il ose tenir tête au clan Senju ? Je sais qu'il y a des fous et des inconscients partout à Konoha, mais tout de même. En secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur, mais non moins amusé, je me rapproche de Lee calmement.

— Tu sais quoi, je t'ai mal jugé "Gros-Sourcils". Faut avoir un sacré culot pour emprunter de l'argent aux Senju sans le leur rendre après. T'as eu des couilles, franchement.

En face de moi, je vois cet imbécile heureux retrouver peu à peu une posture sûre et un regard effronté. Mon ton calme le rassure, mes compliments le grisent. Je lui tends une main avec un grand sourire en me présentant. Alors qu'il tend la sienne pour me répondre, je m'empare de son poignet d'un geste habile et le propulse sans ménagement contre le mur que je viens de quitter, avant de lui faire une clef de bras. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je récupère mon cran d'arrêt dans ma poche de jean et le presse légèrement contre son cou haletant. Sans dissimuler l'exaltation pernicieuse qui s'est emparée de moi, je lui susurre à l'oreille :

— Reste à savoir si t'en as encore. Écoute-moi bien connard, si ton contact ne voit pas la couleur de ce que tu nous dois dans une semaine, t'es mort. Pas la peine de faire de la poésie, je te tuerai, c'est tout. Pigé ?

Un gémissement étrangement proche d'un « oui » étranglé me répond. La pomme d'Adam du pauvre éphèbe effarouché s'affole dans sa gorge… J'ai presque envie d'en rire ! À chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Grand ou petit, maigrelet ou musclé comme un bœuf, homme ou femme, jeune ou vieux, rien ne change : dès qu'on menace un peu, les masques tombent et tous autant qu'ils sont, ils deviennent doux comme des agneaux, acquiesçant à n'importe quel ordre en tremblant. Malgré tout, je ne m'en lasse pas. Cela fait peut-être de moi un être rongé par un semblant de folie, mais je m'en fiche éperdument. Rien ne peut égaler l'enivrement que me procure cette sensation, celle de faire mentir tous ceux qui m'ont un jour traité de faible, d'incapable, de rebus de l'humanité et j'en passe. Quand je réussis une mission, j'ai l'impression follement agréable de donner tort à tous ceux qui ont tenté de me rabaisser. Et c'est indiciblement exquis.

Je replie mon arme et la glisse à nouveau dans ma poche en lâchant Lee. J'esquisse un mouvement pour m'en aller, mais me retourne en plongeant mon regard que j'espère glacial dans ses yeux fuyants.

— Oh, une dernière chose ! Évidemment, tout ceci n'a jamais eu lieu et tu ne me connais pas. Sinon, ce sera le même verdict. Bonne soirée. achevé-je sur un ton sarcastique à souhait.

Satisfait, je fais volte-face et me dirige vers la sortie du campus, pressé de rentrer chez moi au soudain souvenir que je ne vais pas passer la soirée seul. En faisant de nouveau irruption sur l'esplanade, je croise un "collègue" du nom de Chōji, qui improvise un check pour me passer un minuscule morceau de papier que je fourre immédiatement dans ma poche comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans mon appartement, dans les combles d'un immeuble décrépi, que je le déplie pour le lire. Ce que j'y comprends ne me plaît guère. Demain soir, nous allons attaquer l'une des planques du clan Uchiwa, à la bordure de leur territoire, afin de libérer deux imbéciles qui se sont laissé prendre en embuscade : Kiba Inuzuka et Ino Yamanaka. Je ne les connais que de loin, mais leur réputation les ayant depuis longtemps précédés, je sais pertinemment qu'ils sont assez stupides pour s'aventurer en territoire ennemi juste pour prouver qu'ils en ont le courage. Sombres idiots…

Je n'aime pas les opérations de sauvetage, simplement parce que j'en ai vu trop souvent se solder par la mort de celui que nous étions censés libérer. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Neji, l'un des meilleurs amis que je n'aie jamais eus. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui à chaque fois que je me vois confier un ordre de mission de ce genre.

Absorbé par mes sombres réflexions et par la dégustation d'un conséquent bol de ramen, je mets un certain temps avant de comprendre que quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je me lève pour aller ouvrir, mais mon cerveau ayant soudainement décidé de fonctionner au ralenti, je reste dévisager mon invité d'un air hagard pendant deux ou trois secondes avant de me décider à avaler ce qu'il reste de pâtes dans ma bouche et à le faire entrer.

— Ben dis donc, t'as l'air en forme ! me lâche-t-il d'un ton ironique.

— Mouais, t'as reçu l'ordre pour Kiba et Ino aussi ?

Shikamaru acquiesce en se vautrant dans mon vieux canapé, sans pour autant sortir les mains de ses poches. Je finis pressement mon reste de nouilles en lui expliquant la raison de mes tergiversations. Une opération aussi délicate qu'une libération, d'autant plus qu'elle concerne deux inconscients, risque fort de tourner au vinaigre. Mais à peine m'a-t-il rassuré en m'apprenant que c'est lui qui est chargé du plan d'attaque, voilà qu'il m'apprend que je vais devoir me coltiner Sasuke durant l'opération pour pouvoir le surveiller. Shikamaru non plus n'a pas confiance en lui, on dirait… Il a entièrement raison de le garder à l'œil, mais pourquoi me demande-t-il ça à moi ? Pas qu'épier ce mec soit désagréable, bien au contraire, mais je peux dire adieu à l'idée de l'oublier. Merde alors, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je jette mon dévolu sur un Uchiwa ? Il ne pouvait pas juste être une personne lambda ? Je l'aurais suivi à l'hôtel pour une nuit de plaisirs et plus si affinités, et tout aurait été parfait ! Mais non, il faut que je tombe sur un mec tout droit issu de la famille que je déteste sûrement le plus au monde. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance…

Une main sur mon épaule me sort de mes réflexions. En levant mon regard perdu, je tombe sur les yeux noirs de Shikamaru. Un air neutre sur le visage, il m'observe sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion.

— Plutôt que de te rendre fou à réfléchir, pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas aller un peu ? propose-t-il d'une voix suave, tandis qu'il jette une œillade désireuse à mes lèvres.

Et puis merde, il a raison ! Au diable les Uchiwa, les doutes et les craintes. Là, tout de suite, j'ai juste envie de sentir le plaisir monter en moi et effacer toute autre pensée. Avec un sourire approbateur, je me lève de ma chaise pour me retrouver à la hauteur de Shikamaru, et m'empare de ses lèvres sauvagement. Le désir annihilant peu à peu ma raison, je ne sais comment nous parvenons à nous retrouver sur mon lit, aussi nus l'un que l'autre. Cependant, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, mon esprit me renvoie l'image de Sasuke. Je le vois à la place de Shikamaru, je sens sa peau sous mes doigts fébriles et ses cheveux contre mes joues, j'entends son souffle saccadé se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles, je vois son regard fiévreux se promener sur mon corps avide.

J'enlève mes lunettes et les dépose sur la table de nuit – ou bien les lancé-je simplement par terre ? – pour pouvoir pleinement imaginer Sasuke contre moi, aussi bouillant et insatiable que je le suis en ce moment.

Pendant un long moment, je laisse faire mon imagination sans vraiment réfléchir. De caresses en baisers et de baisers en murmures de jouissance, je fais l'amour à un corps que j'imagine être quelqu'un d'autre. Puis vient l'instant de réalisation, inopiné. La douche froide de la réalité. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi cette idée me traverse l'esprit à ce moment précis, mais je ne peux que constater sa véracité. J'utilise Shikamaru pour assouvir mes envies malsaines. Avec un frisson d'horreur, je m'écarte soudain du brun en marmonnant une flopée d'insultes à mon encontre.

— Quoi, tu t'es enfin aperçu que ce n'était que moi ? Pas trop déçu ?

Après avoir cherché à tâtons mes lunettes pour les remettre sur mon nez, je peux enfin voir le regard indifférent de Shikamaru. Il m'énerve, il m'exaspère, il m'horripile ! Il a déjà tout compris depuis belle lurette, mais il s'en tamponne royalement le coquillard ! Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines, et sans réfléchir, je me mets à crier ce qu'il me passe par la tête.

— Putain, mais pourquoi tu dis rien, aussi ? Pourquoi tu te laisses faire alors que ton intelligence hors du commun sait déjà que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre depuis l'instant-même où t'es rentré chez moi ? Ça t'amuse de servir de faire-valoir ?

Et pendant que je poursuis mon monologue sans queue ni tête, Shikamaru reste à m'observer d'un œil morne, avant de se décider à prendre une clope dans son paquet et à l'allumer. Il ne m'écoute pas. Je saute du lit, les nerfs à vif et les dents serrées à m'en briser la mâchoire. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis si énervé.

— Ça a pourtant toujours été clair entre nous, si je ne m'abuse ? Zéro sentiments. Je ne vois pas en quoi penser à un autre viendrait à l'encontre de ce qu'on a décidé. énonce-t-il avec un ton monocorde digne d'une intelligence artificielle.

Encore une fois, il a raison. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver cela énervant ; je suis uniquement lassé de ne pas parvenir à me comprendre moi-même. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je me suis imaginé faire l'amour avec Sasuke ? Jamais une chose pareille ne m'était arrivée auparavant. Est-ce parce que ma raison m'interdit de ressentir quoi que ce soit de positif à son égard ? Il me semble un jour avoir entendu parler d'une théorie fumeuse à propos de la violence des désirs réprimés, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Cerveau de merde…

Après quelques explications vaseuses, Shikamaru comprend que je préfère rester seul et s'en va sans demander davantage d'explications. Cependant, dès que la porte d'entrée claque dans son dos, ce n'est pas du soulagement que je ressens, mais une profonde culpabilité. Je crois qu'un point sur mes relations sentimentales s'impose, ou je vais finir chez les fous… Mais plus tard. Il est à peine neuf heures, pourtant je suis fatigué comme si j'avais passé ma journée entière à courir. Après avoir pris une douche rapide mais brûlante, je me glisse sous mes draps à moitié défaits, et entreprends de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

_Un sourire immensément sincère, peint sur un visage doux et bienveillant. C'est la première chose que je vois. Puis je prends conscience de mon corps. Je me sens plus petit que d'habitude, plus faible également. Est-ce normal ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. En jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, je me rends compte que je suis assis dans le sable. Non loin, quatre tours ont été reliées par un chemin de ronde approximatif, jetant les bases d'un château fort qui attend d'être achevé. Un seau en plastique vert traîne à quelques pas de moi, et une main minuscule tient la pelle qui va avec. Je mets un certain temps à réaliser qu'il s'agit là de ma propre main. Je suis donc retombé en enfance ?_

_Peut-être bien. Sans vouloir réellement répondre à cette question, je continue d'observer ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Un homme, à l'air rassurant, me regarde comme si j'étais la prunelle de ses yeux. Ses lèvres bougent doucement mais je n'entends pas le moindre son. On dirait qu'il chante une chanson. Il me tient… le genou ?_

_Mes yeux tombent sur une écorchure qui saigne légèrement, et tout devient soudain clair – presque trop. J'entends une voix douce fredonner que tout va bien, je perçois les cris d'autres enfants autour de moi, je sens le sable sous mes mains et mon genou qui me pique tandis que mon père désinfecte l'égratignure. Je m'appelle Naruto, j'ai trois ans à peine, et ceci est le dernier jour que j'ai passé en compagnie de mon papa avant qu'il ne soit porté disparu. Cet homme, si affectueux, ne m'a pas uniquement donné la couleur de ses yeux ou celle de ses cheveux, mais également son amour incommensurable. Et il me manque…_

* * *

* Figure de style. Lie deux éléments différents par un même verbe. Exemple : J'ai perdu mes clefs et vingt euros.

* * *

**La suite la semaine prochaine, merci d'avoir lu !**

**Je précise quand même qu'en temps normal, il n'y a pas vraiment de bureau à proprement parler pour les chefs de gangs et que les planques sont généralement éparpillées chez les membres et non réunies en un seul lieu. Mais voilà, il y a des fois où je n'ai pas envie d'être à 100% réaliste ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même petite. Ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça m'encourage à continuer. Sans avis, j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour les murs et ce n'est pas très plaisant. Bonne journée / soirée / ce que vous voulez, à tous !**


	2. Partie Deux

**Soif Insatiable de Vice - ****Partie Deux**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest.** Super 1er chapitre, j'ai hâte de lire la suite !

_Merci beaucoup pour cette review, voici le deuxième chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira autant _–_ voire peut-être davantage ! À la prochaine !_

* * *

Ma gorge se serre tandis que je glisse mon revolver à ma ceinture, dans mon dos. Passé le frisson qui parcourt mon échine au contact froid du métal contre ma peau, je tente de remettre mes idées en place. Ce soir, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon portable m'apprend qu'il est temps que je bouge si je veux arriver à l'heure au point de rendez-vous. Je range donc mon téléphone dans ma poche, rabats ma capuche sur mes cheveux, noue un bandana autour de mon cou et sors de chez moi en fermant à double tour. Sur le chemin, je me remémore ce que je sais de l'opération d'aujourd'hui. Bien mal m'en prends ! Ce soir, je fais équipe avec quelqu'un que je voudrais juste oublier… Dans un geste exaspéré, je me frotte les yeux en essayant de penser à autre chose. Il faut que j'arrête avec ce type, sérieusement. Ce n'est qu'un mec parmi tant d'autres, rien de plus ! Ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça de le voir comme quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, n'est-ce pas ? Allons, Naruto, un peu de bonne volonté. Ce soir, je dois me concentrer sur un tout autre sujet.

Après quelques minutes de marche – et de débat intérieur – j'aperçois non loin le vieil immeuble où je suis censé retrouver les autres. Je bifurque dans un passage étroit entre deux bâtiments, pour faire le tour par un chemin dérobé. J'atteins bientôt une porte métallique si rouillée que je ne peux même pas en deviner la couleur originale, mais qui s'ouvre sans aucun bruit sur un escalier de béton. Une rumeur de conversation animée monte d'une sorte de cave. Je referme la porte derrière moi, et descends sans me presser.

Dans la pièce humide, illuminée par le faisceau blafard d'un néon fatigué, toute l'équipe est déjà réunie et discute de tout et de rien – à part de la mission. Je reconnais deux filles, sans me rappeler leur prénom, et constate que Chōji est là lui aussi. Sasuke est avachi sur un coin de table. En me voyant entrer, Shikamaru m'accueille avec un léger regard de reproche. Je suis en retard, on dirait… Mais je n'en ai rien à faire, et je l'ignore royalement en allant me poser sur la dernière chaise libre autour de la table bancale.

— Ok, puisque tout le monde est _enfin_ là, commence notre responsable tactique du jour, je vais pouvoir vous exposer ma stratégie.

Et voilà qu'il se lance dans un long monologue ennuyant à souhait, pour savoir qui fera quoi, quand et où. Je tends une oreille distraite de temps à autres, histoire de ne pas faire de bourde le moment venu, mais je n'arrive à me passionner que pour les lacets de mes baskets. Quand vient la fin du débriefing, je suis le premier à sortir à l'air frais pour respirer un bon coup, après avoir supporté trop longtemps l'air vicié de la cave. Nous nous mettons en marche rapidement, et à l'approche du territoire des Uchiwa, nous nous séparons en trois afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Le soleil est couché depuis une bonne heure déjà, et l'obscurité tombe peu à peu, apportant avec elle un silence lourd, parfois entrecoupé du miaulement d'un matou perdu ou du crissement des pneus d'une voiture au loin. Sasuke marche à côté de moi sans dire un mot et me guide à travers des ruelles vides de vie, évitant les routes fréquentées. Il passe parfois devant moi quand les passages sont trop étroits, et j'en profite pour le détailler dans son dos. Le seul mot d'ordre concernant la tenue était d'être habillé en noir – discrétion oblige – et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'il porte cette couleur à merveille. Pour cacher son identité, il a rabattu la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête et enfilé un masque qui lui couvre le bas du visage. Et dans ses bottines à lacets, il a enfoncé un jean qui moule parfaitement ses… Non, Naruto. Ça suffit ! Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose. Comme par exemple, sur ce hangar planté au milieu d'un terrain vague parsemé de carcasses de camions, de motos et de voitures en tous genres. Malmené par les intempéries et les années, ses vitres se sont couvertes de poussière, ses tôles se sont gondolées et ses cloisons ne tiennent plus à grand-chose. Empilées à la va-vite contre le pignon du hangar, des palettes ont été entassées sous l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du bâtiment. Nous sommes arrivés.

Passé un court moment d'appréhension, j'emboîte le pas à Sasuke et nous nous dirigeons dans un silence religieux vers le tas informe de palettes avant de commencer à y grimper. Alors que mes mains et mes pieds s'accrochent comme ils peuvent aux bords des planches de bois en y récoltant quelques échardes, mon cœur bat un peu plus fort à chaque instant. Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire et ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas que je fasse, mais sans savoir pourquoi, ce soir, je ressens une sorte de sombre angoisse – est-ce ce que l'on appelle une intuition ? Dans mon dos, Sasuke grince des dents mais ne laisse pas échapper la moindre plainte. Je dois bien lui accorder cela au moins : plus encore que la légère douleur physique que nous ressentons tous les deux en ce moment, il a l'air de supporter relativement bien le fait de s'attaquer à sa propre famille… du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Enfin parvenu au sommet des palettes, je glisse mon bandana sur le bas de mon visage avant de jeter un coup d'œil au travers de la fenêtre. Le temps a presque imprimé la poussière sur le carreau car je ne vois pas grand-chose. Une sorte d'ombre, que j'associe à une personne puisque j'entends ses lourdes foulées, passe devant la fenêtre avant de continuer sa marche quelques instants, puis descends un escalier métallique qui fait résonner le moindre de ses pas. Quand enfin je n'entends plus un bruit, je me décide à prendre mon portable pour envoyer pressement un « go » à Shikamaru pour le prévenir que nous bougeons. Un coup d'épaule dans le montant de la fenêtre le débloque et le pousse vers l'intérieur. Après un dernier coup d'œil pour m'assurer que personne ne puisse nous voir, j'ouvre la fenêtre juste assez pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le hangar et me glisse par l'ouverture, suivi de près par Sasuke.

La froideur brute du métal sous la paume de ma main me fait frissonner. Nous avons atterri sur une coursive qui fait le tour du bâtiment et qui offre une vue imprenable sur le bas du hangar, pour peu que l'on se penche un peu par-dessus le garde-corps. Mais ce que j'y vois, plutôt que de me rassurer, ne fait que m'inquiéter davantage. La silhouette que j'ai entraperçu quelques instants auparavant n'est pas seule comme prévu ; elle discute avec deux autres personnes ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'envoie un court « ils sont 3 » à Shikamaru, qui ne tarde pas à me répondre. « J'ai vu. Va falloir se débrouiller. Change rien. » Je montre l'écran fêlé de mon portable à Sasuke, qui acquiesce en silence. En avalant ma salive, je saisis mon arme coincée à ma ceinture et appuie sur le chien avant de faire signe à mon co-équipier. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller !

Nous nous glissons tels des ombres jusqu'en haut de l'escalier. Les trois personnes n'ont pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, trop occupés à se disputer sur la couleur de leur gilet. Ils avaient déjà l'air stupides avant, mais là c'est le pompon. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'autre bout du hangar me laisse apercevoir le regard alerte de Shikamaru qui observe l'intérieur en regardant entre deux morceaux d'un rideau de plastique épais. Il me fait signe. C'est parti.

Sans crier gare, je me mets à dévaler les escaliers. Parvenu au milieu des marches, je saute par-dessus la rambarde, mon flingue braqué sur les têtes d'ahuris qui nous voient débarquer comme s'ils voyaient arriver le Faucon Millénium. Un seul d'entre eux a la jugeote de dégainer son arme, mais Tenten sort de derrière le grand rideau à son tour, et le menace de son revolver. Et il a beau tirer une tête de déterré, il est cuit !

— Un mot, un seul bruit, et c'est une balle dans ta tête toute vide. Pigé ? assène Shikamaru avec un regard de glace. Où sont les deux personnes que vous surveillez ?

L'un d'eux pointe du doigt une porte en métal fichée dans le mur. Sasuke s'en approche sans un bruit, et je tente de garder un œil sur lui et sur les personnes que nous tenons en respect. Ils n'ont pas l'air de paniquer. Ils ont même l'air un peu trop confiants je dirai… Sasuke, arrivé près de la porte, déverrouille le cadenas après avoir récupéré la clef sur un crochet fiché au mur, et actionne le loquet. Il pénètre dans la petite pièce sombre, l'arme au poing, et en ressort quelques instants plus tard en soutenant Ino, affalée sur son épaule. La pauvre tient à peine sur ses jambes tremblantes. La peau sous ses yeux s'est creusée de cernes profondes et ses cheveux emmêlés lui donnent une mine qui fait peur à voir. Elle que je n'ai vu que sûre et inébranlable, la voilà perdue et apeurée, à s'accrocher au gilet de Sasuke comme s'il s'agissait du seul rocher au milieu d'un vaste océan. Que lui ont-ils donc fait subir pour qu'elle soit si mal en point ?

— Kiba n'est pas là. tique Sasuke avec les sourcils froncés.

Je me retourne. Shikamaru a déjà rapproché le canon de son arme de la tempe de celui qu'il tient en respect depuis tout à l'heure. Une goutte de sueur perle sur le front de ce dernier. Il finit par lever un doigt tremblant vers une autre porte métallique, en face de la première. Mais alors que je m'y dirige moi-même, un léger bruit retentit dans mon dos. De coutume, je n'y aurais prêté que peu d'attention. Mais le mauvais pressentiment qui étreint ma gorge depuis que nous avons quitté la cave me fait me retourner en sursaut. Juste assez tôt pour voir une porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Une silhouette encapuchonnée en sort à une vitesse incroyable, en visant Sasuke de son revolver. Je vois à peine son visage, mais je pourrais presque lire une haine sans nom couler de ses yeux aveuglés par une sinistre volonté. En un instant, il se rapproche dangereusement d'Ino et Sasuke et commence à appuyer sur la détente. Je le vise et tire sans même y penser, sans même le regarder d'avantage. Mais il a le temps de tirer une balle pernicieuse et parvient à toucher le brun, qui s'effondre dans un cri qu'il ne peut retenir, Ino avec lui.

La gorge nouée, je me précipite à ses côtés, priant intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait pas grand-chose. Recroquevillé par terre, il se tient le bras gauche en grimaçant affreusement. Du sang coule entre ses doigts tremblants. Quand je m'agenouille à côté de lui pour lui demander si ça va, il lève un regard indéchiffrable sur moi, avant de susurrer entre ses dents d'une voix cassée :

— Ouais, je peux marcher.

— Alors on se casse, et en vitesse ! s'écrie Sakura, une fille aux cheveux roses qui faisait jusque-là le guet à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Vos coups de feu ont dû alerter tout le monde, on a intérêt à se barrer rapidement.

En me retournant, je constate que les trois autres personnes gisent à terre, probablement mises hors d'état de nuire par Shikamaru et Tenten lorsque l'autre taré a débarqué… Un dernier regard inquiet vers Sasuke, et je prends le bras d'Ino pour le passer autour de mes épaules. Sakura a raison. Il faut qu'on déguerpisse au plus vite. Nous récupérons donc Kiba, puis quittons le vieux hangar au pas de course, et nous enfonçons dans les méandres de notre ville-fantôme en tentant d'ignorer les rumeurs de poursuite dans notre dos. Fort heureusement, nous atteignons rapidement un restaurant à l'abandon qui abrite une de nos caches. Tirant davantage Ino que la soutenant, je passe la porte aux vitres brisées en haletant. Le reste du groupe ne tarde pas à m'y rejoindre. Sasuke arrive bon dernier, essoufflé et dégoulinant de sueur, se tenant toujours le bras en grimaçant. Sakura le fait asseoir sur une chaise bancale et poussiéreuse pour examiner sa blessure. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais je sais qu'elle suit des études de médecine, et qu'on peut donc lui faire confiance pour aider Sasuke.

— Bon, c'est pas si grave que ça. La balle n'a pas touché l'os, mais elle a quand même sérieusement déchiré ta peau. Je peux pas faire grand-chose de plus que de te mettre un bandage, mais ça n'aura pas beaucoup d'effet. Il faut que tu te fasses recoudre, à l'hôpital je veux dire.

— Non ! s'écrie soudain Sasuke comme s'il avait vu la Mort en face.

Son regard si neutre de coutume s'est affolé, fixant Sakura avec une lueur de panique au fond de ses orbes noirs. Il reprend bien vite contenance, et prétexte qu'il ne veut pas que sa famille puisse le retrouver avec son dossier médical ; mais même s'il n'a pas tort, j'ai bien vu que c'est une toute autre raison qui l'a poussé à dire non. Je ne spéculerai pas là-dessus – ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas – mais je ressens une perfide satisfaction de constater que Sasuke Uchiwa a des faiblesses, lui aussi !

— Naruto, appelle Tsunade. intervient Shikamaru. C'est la seule autre solution.

— Quoi ?! m'exclamé-je soudain. Mais pourquoi moi ?

Le regard noir que je reçois en réponse suffit à me persuader que notre chef d'équipe ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Et je ne peux rien opposer à ses arguments : c'est vrai que je connais mamie Tsunade mieux que personne ici, c'est vrai que je suis le binôme de Sasuke ce soir et c'est vrai que de toutes manières, Tsunade voudra voir Kiba et Ino. Avec un grognement de désapprobation, je m'empare de mon portable et cherche « Mamie » dans mes contacts. Elle décroche au bout de longues secondes, en me demandant d'une voix traînante :

— Vous avez récupéré notre duo d'imbéciles ?

Je pousse un profond soupir et acquiesce en marmonnant. Je me demande bien comment elle va réussir à venir jusqu'ici avec tout l'alcool qu'elle a dans le sang… Je suis presque sûr que si elle se coupait, on pourrait voir du saké couler de ses veines.

— À propos de ça, on aurait besoin de vous à la planque dix-sept. Le nouveau s'est pris une balle dans le bras.

— Vous faites chier, les jeunes… commence-t-elle lancinante, avant de poursuivre après un long silence. J'arrive.

Puis elle raccroche. Je fais un signe de tête à Shikamaru pour le prévenir, puis détourne mon regard vers Sasuke. Il est blanc comme un linge, et le col détrempé de son tee-shirt donne l'impression qu'il a couru pendant des heures. Ses dents grincent horriblement quand il mord le vide pour essayer d'oublier la douleur. Sakura, après avoir rapidement examiné Kiba et Ino, s'occupe de nouveau de lui. Elle lui a fait enlever son gilet, et a commencé à nouer un bandage serré autour de son bras. Mais elle ne parvient pas à stopper l'hémorragie. Une boule naît soudain dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement. J'aurais pu éviter cela, si seulement je m'étais retourné plus tôt…

Je me remémore la scène de tout à l'heure. Le regard alarmé de Sasuke, voyant courir l'homme armé droit vers lui, hésitant entre lâcher Ino pour se défendre et ne rien faire. La rapidité de l'instant. Mon réflexe trop lent. Mais au fait…

— Il lui est arrivé quoi à l'autre taré qui a déboulé au milieu de tout ?

Le lourd silence qui s'impose alors et les regards pesants des autres m'agacent profondément. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je me suis concentré immédiatement sur Sasuke et que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je faisais ?! J'ai le droit de ne pas me souvenir de tout !

— Il est mort.

Tenten a jeté sa réplique comme on jette un ticket de métro à la poubelle. Elle me regarde sans aucune émotion dans ses pupilles, comme si ce que j'avais fait était parfaitement normal. Sauf que ça ne l'est pas. Tuer quelqu'un parce qu'on me le demande et qu'il l'a mérité est une chose ; tuer quelqu'un sans raison apparente, juste pour protéger un mec qui est censé m'insupporter en est une autre. Depuis quand suis-je devenu si sentimental ? Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne me reconnais même plus ! Mais une voix rauque m'interrompt soudain dans mes réflexions.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein ? J'aurais pu m'en charger tout seul…

— C'est ça Uchiwa, t'avais l'air bien parti pour ça ! T'avais pas la main sur ton flingue mais t'aurais quand même eu le temps de dégainer, c'est ça ? Et puis merde, j'en sais rien de pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! C'était un réflexe, c'est tout. Si ça t'emmerde, c'est pareil ! Tiens, pourquoi ça t'emmerde à ce point d'ailleurs ? C'était peut-être un ami à toi, qui sait ? Si t'avais pas envie de les voir mourir, fallait rester avec ta famille de merde !

— La ferme, Naruto, tu vas réveiller tout le quartier !

Je sursaute en me retournant vers Tsunade, qui vient de débarquer dans la pièce comme un diable surgit d'une boîte. Elle ne s'attarde pas plus sur mon cas, et se dirige plutôt vers Sasuke, qui me dévisage avec un regard fou de rage et une grimace de haine gravée sur sa figure. Je devrais être satisfait de constater que je l'ai irrité à ce point, pourtant je ne ressens rien de ce genre. Rien qu'une lassitude étrange qui me fait m'asseoir sur une chaise branlante avec un profond soupir. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je laisse donc mes réflexions en pause, et me contente d'observer la suite des événements d'un œil morne, comme si je n'en étais qu'un spectateur incapable d'intervenir.

Tsunade a tout prévu pour soigner Sasuke sur place afin de lui éviter l'hôpital. Elle lui fait d'abord un garrot sous l'épaule, puis une piqûre anesthésiante près de sa blessure, avant de recoudre le trou béant qu'a laissé la balle sur son bras, puis de le recouvrir d'un bandage propre. Sasuke est livide, son regard, perdu. Il fixe le néant en essayant de faire semblant de ne rien sentir. Visiblement, la piqûre n'a pas été si efficace que ça. Je laisse le temps filer sans plus faire attention à l'heure, et ce n'est que quand Tsunade me demande, après avoir fini ce qu'elle avait à faire, pourquoi je ne rentre pas chez moi, que je me décide à reprendre mes esprits. La salle s'est vidé de ses occupants sans que je ne m'en rende compte et j'ai l'air d'un parfait imbécile à attendre le déluge, affalé sur ma chaise. Ils ne m'ont même pas prévenu qu'ils partaient. Je conçois que je n'ai pas été des plus agréables aujourd'hui, mais tout de même… Avec un soupir – encore un –, je me décide à me lever et à me diriger vers la sortie en essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas regarder Sasuke. Un vague au revoir à ma supérieure, et je prends le chemin de mon appartement, lentement, dans la nuit froide et assourdissante de silence.

Malheureusement, ledit silence ne dure pas longtemps, et j'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi. Je me retourne en me demandant qui peut bien se balader dehors à une heure si tardive, quand je me retrouve face à Sasuke, un bras en écharpe et l'autre main glissée dans sa poche. Quand je croise son regard, il hausse son épaule valide avec une moue adorable. Non, une moue infâme ! Infâme, Naruto !

— Me fais pas tout un cinéma parce que je te suis, j'habite juste par ici moi aussi.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, et continue de marcher en l'ignorant royalement. Mais – est-ce de la simple malchance ou une poisse chronique qui me colle à la peau ? – Sasuke engage la conversation en partant sur un terrain que j'aurais préféré éviter.

— Je garde en tête l'excuse du réflexe, ça pourra toujours m'être utile un de ces jours. commence-t-il d'une voix étouffée par le masque qu'il a de nouveau enfilé. Par contre j'y crois pas du tout.

Je garde le silence et ravale mes réflexions désobligeantes, incapable de lui répliquer quoi que ce soit de logique ; je le laisse plutôt attendre une réponse qui ne risque pas de venir de si tôt. Et nous continuons à marcher sans décrocher le moindre mot, laissant nos pas qui résonnent dans les ruelles s'exprimer à notre place. Étrangement, savoir Sasuke à mes côtés ne m'est plus si désagréable que cela. Tant qu'il ne m'agace pas avec des paroles blessantes, j'arrive plutôt bien à le supporter. Quand je vois le coin de ma rue apparaître devant moi, je me demande tout de même pourquoi il me suit toujours. Est-ce qu'il rentre vraiment chez lui en passant par ici ? Ou bien voulait-il juste un peu de compagnie sur le chemin du retour ? Je préfère ignorer ces questions, et fouille dans ma poche à la recherche de mes clés. Parvenu au pas de la porte d'entrée de mon immeuble, je sens une main se poser sur mon bras. Je me retourne avec un regard passablement agacé, et attend que Sasuke se justifie.

— Je veux juste une réponse, Naruto. Après, je te fous la paix.

Réprimant un soudain sentiment d'irritation, je lui propose un deal. Je lui réponds s'il me dit pourquoi il n'était pas au courant du fait qu'il y avait quatre personnes présentes au hangar au lieu d'une seule. Le regard perplexe qu'il affiche ensuite m'amuse beaucoup. Je sais bien qu'il ne peut être au courant de tout, mais j'aime décidément beaucoup trop le faire tourner en bourrique.

— Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! Peut-être qu'ils ont renforcé la sécurité depuis que je suis parti, je te rappelle qu'ils croient toujours qu'on m'a enlevé !

Je reste à le regarder en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Il n'a pas tort après tout. Mais j'essaie de gagner du temps en cherchant une réponse à sa question. À moins que je cherche juste une excuse pour le mater un peu plus longtemps que ne l'exige la limite du raisonnable ? C'est possible. De toutes manières, lui non plus ne dit rien, et soutient mon regard sans ciller. Et quand je me décide enfin à lui répondre, il ne bouge pas davantage.

— J'en sais rien non plus. Si t'as une théorie, tant mieux, parce que moi je sais pas pourquoi j'ai tiré. D'habitude je l'aurais juste visé en lui demandant de lâcher son flingue, ou j'aurais tiré dans ses jambes. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, cette fois, j'ai appuyé sur la détente, j'ai visé sans réfléchir. C'est tout. T'as eu ce que tu voulais, alors rentre chez toi maintenant. Bonne nuit.

Je pénètre dans le couloir à l'odeur piquante d'humidité sans un regard en arrière. Je n'ai rien su déchiffrer de l'expression de Sasuke. Caché derrière son masque, ne laissant voir que ses yeux, il n'a rien dit, m'a seulement écouté déblatérer une réponse qu'avec le recul, je trouve bien trop honnête. Peut-être aurais-je dû inventer une excuse. Peut-être pas. Je n'en sais rien. Passant une main lasse sur mes yeux fatigués, je tente d'oublier mon cœur qui bat plus fort sans aucune raison. Je monte les escaliers grinçants en me traitant moi-même de fou à lier, et reste immobile et muet quand, en arrivant au dernier étage, je vois ma meilleure amie adossée à la porte de mon appartement, qui m'attend sagement en contemplant les murs lézardés.

— Salut, Naruto ! J'avais loué un DVD pour le regarder avec toi, mais je pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tard. T'étais en cours ?

Passé un instant de stupeur, je retrouve l'usage de la parole et lui réponds avec un grand sourire :

— Oh j'suis désolé Hinata ! Je bossais à la bibliothèque et j'ai pas vu l'heure.

Puis je l'invite à entrer en me dirigeant vers la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter en discutant. Je ne trouve qu'un paquet de Pocky* abandonné au fond d'un placard – tant pis, ça fera bien l'affaire. Avec une bouteille de thé glacé, ça fera un parfait casse-dalle du milieu de la nuit. Après avoir posé mes trouvailles sur la table, je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le canapé pendant que Hinata lance le film.

— Alors, sur quoi tu travaillais de si passionnant pour que t'en oublies l'heure ? Je croyais pourtant que les cours te faisaient chier…

J'invente avec une facilité déconcertante un prétendu travail de groupe pour justifier qu'un cancre tel que moi soit resté si tard à l'université, puis je demande à Hinata ce qu'elle a fait de sa journée, histoire de changer de conversation. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire une gaffe devant une fille qui ne sait rien de plus à propos du gang que ce que l'on en dit aux informations. Il n'est pas question de mettre ma meilleure amie en danger. Elle représente pour moi la bouffée d'oxygène qui me sort de temps à autres de mon existence monochrome. Avec Sai, elle est la deuxième personne en qui j'ai pleinement confiance – et ils sont peu nombreux. Depuis que Neji, son cousin, nous a quitté, je la considère comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir ; celle que je dois protéger et aimer, écouter et consoler, celle à qui je peux me confier sans crainte. Il nous arrive régulièrement de débarquer chez l'autre sans prévenir, avec une boîte de film ou de jeu vidéo, en quête d'une soirée agréable au milieu de nos vies tortueuses.

— Je peux te poser une question ? demandé-je à Hinata après un instant de silence.

Avec un Pocky entre les lèvres et un regard ingénu, elle acquiesce vivement. Je remets mes lunettes en place, vieux réflexe que j'ai quand je suis mal à l'aise, et lui demande qu'est-ce que défendre quelqu'un signifie pour elle. Si au premier abord elle ne semble pas comprendre, lorsque je lui explique que j'ai défendu quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas, un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

— Naru, tu n'aurais jamais défendu quelqu'un dont tu te contrefous. Même si ça a l'air de t'embêter, je dirais que tu apprécies cette personne, qu'elle est importante pour toi.

Ma moue déconfite a l'air de l'amuser beaucoup ! Et quand je lui demande si ça pouvait n'être qu'un réflexe, elle me rit au nez gentiment en rougissant quelque peu et me répond :

— Tu sais, je t'adore, mais je dois être honnête, tes réflexes sont nuls… ! T'as qu'à regarder l'état de ton téléphone, le nombre de verres dans ton placard ou le nombre de cahiers que t'as laissé tomber dans des flaques d'eau au lycée !

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, mimant une expression boudeuse même si je sais qu'elle a parfaitement raison. Merde alors… ça voudrait dire que j'apprécie Sasuke ? Je ne veux même pas l'envisager ! Moi, apprécier un Uchiwa ? Certainement pas, jamais, en aucun cas ! Pour éviter d'avoir à réfléchir à de si désagréables idées, je me concentre sur le film, et laisse la soirée défiler. Hinata finit par s'en aller, et je vais me coucher dans un lit glacial – j'ai encore oublié de fermer la fenêtre de ma chambre en arrivant chez moi !

* * *

_Quand on a douze ans, c'est bien souvent l'âge des découvertes. On apprend l'amour, le sens des responsabilités, on grandit dans sa tête et peu à peu on comprend mieux les choses qui nous entourent. On entre à l'école de la vie en soulevant peu à peu le voile d'innocence que l'enfance gardait devant notre regard. Je n'échappe pas à la règle. Mon cœur qui s'étreint douloureusement dans ma poitrine me rappelle à chaque instant que je viens d'apprendre ce qu'est la douleur, pure et violente. Celle qui te fait réaliser que la vie n'est pas un doux rêve ni un long fleuve tranquille, mais qu'elle apporte également son lot d'épreuves. Celle qui te poignarde au moment où tu t'y attends le moins, qui te retire ce que tu as de plus précieux. Celle qui ne s'attarde pas à savoir si ce qu'il arrive est juste ou non._

_Depuis que mon père est décédé, ma mère a toujours été un pilier dans mon existence. Elle m'a soutenu dans tout ce que j'entreprenais, elle m'a aidé dès que j'en avais besoin, elle a séché mes larmes et soigné mes blessures, elle m'a poussé à donner le meilleur de moi-même quand il le fallait. Dans mon esprit, elle a toujours eu cette image d'un roc indestructible que rien ni personne ne peut atteindre. J'avais tort._

_Une personne désespérée, noyée dans l'alcool, au volant d'une voiture qu'elle ne maîtrise pas, peut faucher une vie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je ne peux que constater l'arbitraire vérité de cette constatation, effondré sur le linoléum de l'hôpital général où la directrice de mon collège m'a emmené au milieu de la journée. J'étais sa seule famille et il fallait bien que quelqu'un l'identifie, n'est-ce pas ? Évidemment, c'est facile de s'excuser après coup auprès d'un gamin de douze ans qui croit que tout ira toujours bien ! C'est facile de se justifier en usant un jargon médical qui ne veut rien dire dans ma pauvre tête en ébullition ! C'est facile de frotter mon dos en me disant que ça ira, que ça s'arrangera ! Mais ont-ils déjà vécu cela avant de donner leur avis ? J'ai juste envie de leur cracher à la figure, de les frapper de toute la force de mes bras de pré-adolescent faiblard, de les insulter de tous les noms, de tout envoyer balader ! Je les emmerde tous, avec leur fausse compassion et leurs phrases toutes faites qui sonnent si creux ! Je les emmerde et je voudrais qu'ils disparaissent, tous autant qu'ils sont !_

_Plongé dans le chaos de mes sentiments brouillés, ma mémoire me fait défaut après ce moment bouleversant. Je me souviens vaguement d'un bâtiment gris aux allures de prison où je suis resté quelques semaines, entouré d'autres enfants de tous âges, avant de sauter par-dessus la grille d'enceinte pour ne pas devenir fou. Puis il y a un instant très clair, dont je me souviens dans les moindres détails. Ma première nuit dehors._

_J'avais déjà ressenti le froid en me levant tôt le matin, ou en sortant à peine couvert en plein hiver ; mais jamais je n'avais été aussi transi que je ne le suis en ce moment. J'ai l'horrible impression que des milliers d'aiguilles de glace transpercent ma peau à chaque instant. Je grelotte, mes dents claquent et mon souffle forme de petits nuages de buée sur les verres de mes lunettes. Mon écharpe, mes deux pulls et mon manteau n'y font rien, j'ai froid. Au sens le plus violent du terme. Roulé en boule dans le coin d'une ruelle crasseuse de Konoha, je ne rêve que d'une chose : m'endormir pour ne plus me réveiller. Pour ne plus avoir à endurer cette sensation insupportable qui m'étreint en ce moment-même. Pour ne plus avoir à réaliser que je suis seul, que je n'ai plus aucune famille connue, plus aucune personne qui se soucie de moi. Pour ne plus avoir à voler un morceau de pain si vite avalé. Pour ne plus sentir mon estomac se tordre ignominieusement, désespérément vide._

_Mais mon souhait ne se réalise guère et le lendemain, je me réveille au même endroit. Mes habits ne sentent plus la lessive. Mes doigts de pied gelés ont du mal à m'obéir et mon estomac crie toujours famine. Et les jours passent, inlassablement identiques. Le froid mordant de l'hiver continue d'imposer sa loi, pendant que j'apprends à me faire une amie, la seule qui m'écoute sans broncher et toujours aussi attentivement : la solitude._

* * *

* Équivalent des Mikado.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, la suite arrive la semaine prochaine.**

**Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette partie !**

Au passage, **si certains d'entre vous s'y connaissent en médecine**, j'ai une question. Il me semble que les anesthésiants liquéfient le sang, non ? J'avais un doute pour quand Tsunade s'occupe de la blessure de Sasuke, je ne savais pas si elle était censée lui en administrer, ni comment (piqûre ou autre). Du coup, j'ai fait un choix un peu arbitraire, car je ne connais personne dans mon entourage pouvant me conseiller. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'éclairer pour que je ne refasse pas la même erreur, au cas où j'en aie fait une ? Merci d'avance ! _(Edit : Question résolue, merci à Yoalie !)_

**À la prochaine~**


	3. Partie Trois

**Soif Insatiable de Vice - ****Partie Trois**

* * *

_Voici la partie trois de SIV ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, je suis de très bonne humeur. Le site de l'université arbore une bannière rouge fort plaisante : les professeurs font grève pendant deux jours. Je n'irai pas chercher à savoir pourquoi, je n'en ai rien à cirer ! En revanche, savoir que pendant deux jours, je peux me balader tranquillement sans craindre les remontrances de Tsunade me fait bien plus plaisir que je ne l'aurais cru au premier abord. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que je me dirige vers l'appartement de Sasuke, pour récupérer des informations qu'il a reçues hier au soir à propos des Uchiwa.

Plus les jours passent, et moins j'ai de mal à supporter le brun. Je ne dirais pas que j'en suis arrivé au point de l'apprécier, mais il ne me sort plus par les trous de nez, au moins. Il n'arbore plus son petit air supérieur quand il s'adresse à moi, et son sourire narquois s'efface un peu plus chaque jour. Et je dois bien l'avouer, il n'est pas si désagréable que cela quand il fait des efforts.

Il a élu domicile dans un petit studio au deuxième étage d'une barre d'immeuble comme on peut en voir un peu partout à Konoha, qu'il ne quitte quasiment jamais par peur d'être reconnu par un membre de son ancien gang. J'ai donc pris l'habitude de passer le chercher chez lui avant chacune de nos missions en commun.

Je pousse avec vigueur la porte vitrée du bâtiment D, et monte deux par deux les marches de l'escalier tagué qui mène au palier deux. Je toque à la porte de l'appartement 207, mais personne ne répond. Pourtant, Sasuke sait bien que je dois passer, et il m'a affirmé qu'il ne bougerait pas de la matinée. Je réessaie, mais toujours aucune réponse ne me parvient. La porte n'est pas verrouillée ; je rentre donc sans aucune vergogne dans la pièce principale. J'entends Sasuke parler au téléphone dans la salle de bains. J'allais me laisser tomber dans le canapé en attendant la fin de la conversation, quand une phrase me surprend davantage que les autres.

— Mais non, pourquoi je lui dirai ? Il n'a pas à savoir ça, et puis ce serait trop dangereux pour toi.

Un silence s'installe. Je tends l'oreille, soudain très attentif à ce que je peux entendre de l'autre côté du mur.

— Il a confiance en moi, grand-frère, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je te dirai quand j'aurais plus d'infos.

Oh l'enculé.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, tandis que je bondis vers la sortie, les nerfs en boule et les poings serrés à m'en blanchir les jointures. Je le savais. Sans savoir réellement comment, je me retrouve dans le bureau de Tsunade, les mains à plat sur le bois élimé de son bureau poussiéreux. Son regard embué par la nuit blanche qu'elle vient de passer me fixe sans me voir.

— Mais vous comprenez au moins ce que je vous dis ? Il est toujours en contact avec les Uchiwa, il leur transmet des infos sur nous !

Pour toute réponse, je ne reçois qu'un rot qu'elle n'essaie même pas de dissimuler. Est-ce qu'elle se fout de ma gueule ?

— Mamie, merde ! Vous m'écoutez ?

— Naruto, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes soupçons stupides. J'ai trois jeunes qui attendent l'initiation, je leur ai donné rendez-vous à onze heures tapantes à la planque trois. Ne sois pas en retard.

Je reste sur le cul, davantage choqué par son je-m'en-foutisme que par son ton bien plus sérieux que ne le laisse présager son visage. Donc, elle s'en tamponne le coquillard. Parfait. En plus de me foutre un vent puissant, elle se fiche de moi. J'ignore le creux qui vient de se former dans mon cœur, serre les dents et m'en vais en claquant bien fort la porte derrière moi. Je sais que Tsunade déteste ça quand elle a la gueule de bois. Je remonte mes lunettes sur l'arête de mon nez puis enfonce les mains dans mes poches en sortant du bâtiment décrépi. Puisqu'on ne me croit pas, j'irai moi-même chercher les preuves de ce que j'avance. On verra bien qui aura raison à la fin ; rira bien qui rira le dernier !

En rabattant ma capuche sur mes cheveux blonds, je me dirige vers la station de métro la plus proche, saute par-dessus le portique et rejoins le quai à grandes enjambées. Quand le train arrive, je monte dans le premier wagon et me laisse tomber sur un siège aux couleurs passées par de trop nombreuses paires de fesses. Et même si cette idée me fait rire intérieurement, ce que j'ai en tête, à l'inverse, n'a rien de drôle. Un changement au milieu du trajet, puis je sors après une bonne heure passée dans les souterrains de ma ville. Au milieu du territoire des Uchiwa. Déjà, je sens des regards lourds couler sur ma silhouette. Je ne suis pas le bienvenu, et je risque gros en me baladant ainsi dans ce quartier à découvert. Le métal de mon revolver contre mon dos ne me rassérène que peu. Je rejoins rapidement un bar à la devanture sordide, et, ignorant les regards noirs qui me suivent, m'assieds au comptoir en commandant une bière.

Mais au bout d'un certain temps, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. La méfiance a rendu les Uchiwa silencieux ; au fil des conversations qui retentissent autour de moi, je n'ai rien entendu au sujet du gang ou de la famille de Sasuke. Je n'ai pourtant aucune envie de m'avouer vaincu aussi facilement et de rentrer bredouille chez moi. Aussi, je me lève en posant quelques pièces sur le comptoir, et me dirige vers la sortie. Mais au lieu de continuer tout droit, je me dissimule dans un recoin entre le bar et le bâtiment juste à côté, bien décidé à observer tous les gusses qui sortiront du bar. J'ai tout de même un peu de chance au milieu de mes malheurs, car je n'attends pas bien longtemps avant de voir une fille et deux garçons sortir en parlant de Sasuke.

— Dites, Itachi va nous attendre. Il faut qu'on y aille si on veut monter la mission de libération de Sasuke. apostrophe l'un deux.

— Ouais, ça va, c'est pas pour cinq minutes qu'il va nous faire chier ! gronde le deuxième.

— Mais vos gueules, se désespère la dernière, on y va et puis c'est tout.

Parfait, excellent ! Ils vont me mener tout droit au frère de ce connard, et j'attendrai qu'il soit seul pour l'interroger ensuite. Tout cela s'annonce beaucoup plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. En prenant toutes les précautions du monde, j'entreprends donc de filer les trois énergumènes qui vont m'aider à prouver que je ne suis pas fou et que j'ai parfaitement raison. Ils ne semblent pas se douter de quoi que ce soit, et continuent de se chamailler pendant de longues minutes en parcourant les rues de Konoha. Visiblement, ils n'ont aucune envie de se faciliter la tâche en prenant le métro et préfèrent marcher car je trotte derrière eux pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de les voir pénétrer dans ce qui ressemble à un ancien dépôt de marchandises. La lumière s'allume à l'intérieur, et coule à flot par une grande fenêtre poussiéreuse, certes, mais assez entrouverte pour espionner les conversations. À pas de loup, je m'approche en rasant le mur de briques piqué par la mousse. Pour le moment je n'entends pas grand-chose, mais peut-être que si je me rapproche davantage… Soudain, je ressens une douleur aussi vive qu'inattendue à la tête, puis l'inconscience prend ses droits sur moi.

Je ne sais combien de temps je flotte ainsi dans un brouillard poisseux, mais un mal de crâne pernicieux me réveille peu à peu. Quand je veux me frotter les yeux et remettre mes lunettes en place, je me rends compte que mes poignets sont solidement attachés dans mon dos, et que je suis ficelé comme un saucisson à une chaise à peu près aussi confortable qu'une planche plantée de clous. Mon corps tout entier me fait un mal de chien ! Je cligne des yeux pour essayer de distinguer autre chose que des formes floues, mais peine perdue, mes lunettes ont dû tomber quelque part car je ne vois que trois silhouettes que je ne parviens pas à identifier, en train de discuter à voix basse dans le fond du bâtiment.

— Tiens, on dirait que notre invité est réveillé !

— Alors, Uzumaki, t'as cru que tu pourrais te promener en territoire ennemi sans t'attirer de problèmes ? me nargue une voix féminine que je ne connais aucunement.

J'ai beau plisser les yeux autant que le permet mon mal de crâne, seules leurs voix agaçantes me permet d'affirmer que ce sont les trois personnes que j'ai suivies en sortant du bar. L'un deux s'approche soudain de moi avec une expression mauvaise peinte sur son visage. Voilà, là au moins je le vois ! J'aurais presque envie de me foutre de moi-même, si seulement je n'étais pas dans une situation aussi désespérée. L'espèce de fou furieux qui s'est approché de moi s'empare soudain de mes cheveux avec une poigne puissante.

— T'as cru qu'on t'avait pas vu te cacher en sortant du bar, peut-être ? Décidément tu m'as l'air bien con par rapport à la réputation que t'essaies de te tailler, mec.

Je grince des dents, en tentant d'imaginer une réplique acerbe à propos de son visage immonde, mais rien ne me vient. Il faut croire que l'adrénaline me coupe toute inspiration.

— Le secoue pas trop pour le moment. Il faut quand même qu'il puisse nous indiquer où ils ont emmené Sasuke.

Alors là, s'ils croient que je vais révéler quoi que ce soit, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate ! Je ne suis pas un Sasuke bis, moi. Je ne dis rien, et ils auront beau me pousser à bout, je ne lâcherai rien.

— Ok, je vais juste commencer par un doigt. Je suis gentil, je choisis la main gauche, c'est pas la mort !

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là au juste ? Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite quand il s'approche de nouveau de moi, se glisse dans mon dos et qu'il s'empare de mon annulaire en me susurrant d'une voix qui m'arrache un frisson :

— Alors, où est Sasuke ?

— Allez tous vous faire foutre. lâché-je avec un regard noir.

Mais quand je sens mon doigt se tordre abominablement dans mon dos, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un cri de douleur intense m'échapper, malgré ma fierté. Mon sang pulse derrière mes tempes, et je sens la sueur commencer à mouiller mon dos et mon torse haletant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la compote à la place du doigt. De la compote carnivore qui me boufferait de l'intérieur.

— On te lâchera pas, mec. C'est pas parce que t'es fils de chef que tu peux faire ta loi où tu veux. Tu finiras bien par parler.

Un soubresaut amusé secoue mes épaules tremblantes.

— Fils de chef ? Vous vous êtes trompés de gars. Je suis juste un pauvre mec sans aucun parent vivant, moi… fais-je d'une voix hachurée.

Malgré mes yeux qui déconnent et mon état second, je parviens tout de même à déceler un regard surpris sur le visage qui me fait face. Puis ils éclatent tous les trois de rire. Ils sont donc tous complétement fous ?

— Bien essayé, mais on sait parfaitement qui t'es.

Le silence qui prend place – et peut-être également mon air incrédule – achève de les convaincre que je ne vois du tout de quoi ils parlent. Celui qui est resté en retrait depuis tout à l'heure s'esclaffe alors d'une voix moqueuse :

— Ben ça alors, c'est la meilleure de l'année ! Tu sais même pas qui t'es ?

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Bien sûr que je sais qui je suis ! Uzumaki Naruto, vingt-deux ans, né un dix octobre, mes parents s'appelaient Minato et Kushina. Je sais qui je suis, merde !

Le silence s'étire autour de moi pendant que je tente de rationaliser la situation en me disant qu'ils se sont trompé de personne. Seul un bruit de talons retentit doucement dans le dépôt, se rapprochant de moi sans que n'y prête vraiment attention.

— Je me demande pourquoi cette peste de Tsunade ne t'a jamais dit que ton père avait dirigé le clan Senju. Peut-être parce qu'elle a peur que tu lui fasses de l'ombre… ?

Sa voix serait presque ensorcelante si elle ne distillait pas du poison. Mon père n'a jamais dirigé le gang, c'est impossible. Je le saurais !

— Elle doit avoir si peu confiance en toi pour te cacher cela… Qui l'eût cru ? Le fils de Minato Namikaze relégué au rang de sous-fifre. C'est un scandale… !

Si je n'étais pas si solidement attaché, je l'aurais étranglée ici et maintenant. Ce n'est plus de la sueur qui coule le long de ma nuque, mais de la haine pure. Comment tout cela peut-il être vrai ? C'est pourtant le nom de mon père qu'elle vient de dire ! Comment est-ce possible qu'il ait été chef du gang sans que je le sache ? Pourquoi ma mère ne m'aurait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a-t-il jamais rien dit ? Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Kakashi, ils doivent bien être au courant, non ? Est-ce que tout cela est seulement vrai ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser ; j'en oublierai presque mon doigt en bouillie s'il ne me faisait pas autant souffrir.

— Tu sais, si j'étais toi, je ressentirais une indicible envie de me venger. Si tu nous dis où est Sasuke, on peut peut-être t'aider.

Nous y voilà. Ils ont inventé toute cette histoire uniquement pour que je craque. Mais en même temps… Certaines habitudes a priori anodines de ma mère me reviennent peu à peu en mémoire. Quand elle répondait au téléphone en s'enfermant dans sa chambre ; quand elle faisait le tour de notre modeste appartement à chaque fois qu'elle y rentrait le soir ; quand elle éteignait la télévision au beau milieu des informations sans aucune raison pour la rallumer quelques instants plus tard ; ce genre de comportement qui ne prend sens que si je m'avoue qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Se pourrait-il que… ? Non, impossible.

— Alors, il est là ? demande une voix grave que je n'ai encore jamais entendu en faisant irruption dans le dépôt.

L'un de mes ravisseurs se précipite vers la voix en lui expliquant d'un air suave qu'ils ont suivi à la lettre les instructions et qu'ils ont déjà commencé le boulot. Bande de lèche-cul. Cirer les bottes, ils savent faire, mais je suis sûr qu'assumer des responsabilités leur est beaucoup plus difficile. Connards.

L'homme qui vient d'arriver se dirige vers moi mais s'arrête avant que je ne puisse distinguer ses traits. D'ici, je vois uniquement qu'il est grand, brun, qu'il a les cheveux longs et qu'il est vêtu d'un costume bien trop parfait pour appartenir à un simple homme de main.

— Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Uzumaki. dit-il d'une voix aussi ironique que possible.

— Vous êtes qui ? demandé-je en grinçant des dents, les sourcils froncés.

Ma question semble le surprendre, car il ne pipe mot pendant un long moment. Il semble chercher une réponse qui ne viendra jamais, car une nouvelle voix s'incruste dans la conversation. Sauf que celle-ci, je la connais bien. C'est celle de Shikamaru.

— Lâchez-vos armes. Vous êtes cernés, ça sert à rien de résister. Et pas un bruit, ou je tue le premier qui tombe dans mon viseur.

Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine tandis que je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié entendre sa voix. Et même si mon sang pulse toujours dans mon doigt enflé, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, surtout quand j'entends des pas se précipiter vers moi, et que je m'aperçois que Sai, mon meilleur ami, fait partie du groupe. Il s'agenouille devant moi en me dévisageant d'un regard passablement affolé, avant de me demander si tout va bien.

— J'ai un doigt en vrac et je vois que dalle, mais à part ça, ça va. soufflé-je en tentant un rire détendu.

Raté. J'ai plutôt l'air de convulser que de rire. Cependant, Sai n'en fait pas cas, et sors son cran d'arrêt de la poche de son jean pour défaire mes liens. Quand je me lève sur mes jambes tremblantes, quelqu'un me tend mon arme et mes lunettes. Je m'en empare avec soulagement, content de pouvoir enfin voir le monde normalement. J'allais remercier cette personne quand je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de Sasuke, caché derrière son masque et sa large capuche. Une violente envie de le frapper s'empare soudain de moi mais je me retiens. Nous réglerons nos comptes plus tard.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi me permet de constater que les grands moyens ont été employés. Je compte dix personnes à l'intérieur, et il y en a sûrement d'autres à l'extérieur. Comment ont-ils su que j'étais tombé dans un guet-apens ? Comment ont-ils pu arriver si vite ? Pendant que je me pose mille questions, Shikamaru regroupe quatre personnes – mes trois ravisseurs, qui ont décidément de belles têtes d'imbéciles, et l'inconnu qui a débarqué plus tard – pour les fouiller. Le plus âgé se met à vociférer dès que Chōji s'approche de lui.

— Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici ! Vous nous avez volé mon fils ! J'exige de savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir ! Où l'avez-vous emmené ?

J'ai peur de comprendre. Et en effet, Sasuke s'avance de quelque pas en ôtant sa capuche, puis détache son masque, le regard dur planté dans celui de l'homme qui lui fait face sans comprendre.

— Non papa, c'est toi qui m'a volé mon enfance.

C'est donc lui Fugaku Uchiwa ? Mais alors, ce que Sasuke vient de dire… ? Je me sens complétement perdu. Ma tête tourne et une migraine aussi soudaine que violente s'empare de moi. Le reste de la soirée m'échappe presque entièrement. Je vois vaguement Chōji et Shikamaru enfermer un Fugaku muet de stupeur et ses sbires dans ce qui ressemble à un ancien bureau. Puis il me semble que nous rentrons en voiture, car je me sens ballotté dans tous les sens. Je suppose que c'est Shikamaru qui est au volant, puisqu'il adore les excès de vitesse. Je reprends mes esprits en sentant de nouveau mon pauvre annulaire se tordre douloureusement. Je retiens un cri qui m'étreint la gorge en ouvrant les yeux. Tsunade est penchée au-dessus de ma main aussi gonflée qu'un ballon de baudruche, et m'adresse un regard désolé en refermant une attelle sur mon doigt. Apparemment, nous sommes dans la cave du Quartier Général, et tous les autres ont déjà levé le camp.

— Ils n'en ont cassé qu'un, tu as de la chance… tente-t-elle en plongeant un cachet effervescent dans un verre d'eau qu'elle me tend ensuite.

Je me redresse comme je peux sur mon séant, en grimaçant. La table sur laquelle on m'a allongé me paraît tout de même bien plus confortable que la chaise de tout à l'heure.

— Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? soupire Tsunade avec un air désespéré.

J'avale sans sourciller le contenu du verre, puis le pose à côté de moi sans relever le regard vers ma supérieure.

— J'avais besoin de prouver quelque chose. Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance. Mamie… qui était le quatrième chef du gang, celui dont personne ne veut parler ?

Un silence gênant s'installe. Elle ne répond pas et mon estomac ne fait que se tordre davantage. Décidé à obtenir une réponse, je croise le regard de Tsunade pour ne plus le lâcher.

— Vous le savez. Dites-le-moi.

— On dirait que tu le sais aussi, Naruto. Un raclement de gorge gêné plus tard, elle m'avoue : c'était ton père, oui.

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. J'hésite entre accueillir cette nouvelle avec joie en apprenant que mon père était quelqu'un d'encore plus génial que je ne le croyais, ou avec amertume en constatant qu'on me l'a caché pendant si longtemps. J'esquisse un sourire résigné et descends de la table en soupirant. À mon tour d'avouer.

— Je suis allé là-bas parce que j'avais pas confiance en Sasuke. Faut croire que je m'étais trompé. Comme sur beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs…

— Je parlais avec mon frère ; il s'inquiétait pour moi, imbécile.

Je me retourne en sursautant. Assis dans le fond de la pièce, jambes et bras croisés, Sasuke me dévisage avec un air indéchiffrable.

— Ça t'apprendra à espionner les conversations des autres ! dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant de moi.

Dans mon dos, j'entends Tsunade se lever et quitter la pièce. Je me retrouve seul face au regard inquisiteur de Sasuke. J'ai l'impression qu'il détaille chaque recoin de mon visage.

— T'as pas été très discret en claquant la porte de mon appart, continue-t-il, et mon frère m'a alerté dès qu'il a su. Désolé, je pensais pas qu'ils iraient aussi loin… Ça va ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Réaliser soudain qu'il me fait confiance, qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et qu'il a pris position contre son père pour moi me fait me sentir tout chose. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si cela me fait plaisir ou si ça me rend dingue. Peut-être un peu des deux…

— Eh, c'est pas parce que t'es complétement myope que t'es obligé de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit !

Je mime un faux air boudeur juste pour la forme, puis hausse les épaules en avouant à Sasuke que je comprends pourquoi il est parti de chez lui ; son père n'a vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un d'empathique et de compréhensif… ! Il approuve avec une sorte de résignation dans le regard. Et la gêne s'installe doucement entre nous, entre deux imbéciles parfaitement incapables de trouver un sujet de conversation. Au bout d'un moment qui me paraît durer une éternité, je lui avoue que je suis exténué et que je vais rentrer me coucher.

— Ouais, bonne idée, moi aussi. renchérit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage.

Alors qu'il se dirige vers la sortie, je l'interpelle avant qu'il ne parte.

— Sasuke ?

— Hm ?

Le regard qu'il m'adresse en se retournant et ce léger sourire en coin qui lui va si bien me font ressentir une curieuse envie que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvée et que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. J'en perdrais presque mes mots…

— Euh… merci. D'avoir prévenu Tsunade, d'être venu, enfin tout quoi. Merci.

Cette fois, son sourire est beaucoup plus large, et bien plus sincère que de coutume.

— Je t'en prie, c'est normal.

Puis il fait volte-face et pousse la porte pour la laisser se refermer dans son dos. Je suis le son de ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne résonnent plus du tout dans le long couloir, puis récupère ma veste sur un dossier de chaise avant de m'en aller également. Sur le trajet du retour jusqu'à mon appartement, je tergiverse tellement que je ne fais même plus attention au chemin que j'emprunte. Le sourire de Sasuke, c'est quelque chose de très perturbant ! Je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais un jour, si je pourrais de nouveau y penser sans que mon estomac ne se torde curieusement dans mon ventre. Que m'a-t-il donc fait ?

Au fil de mes pas, une toute autre réflexion prend cependant place dans mon esprit. Comment ai-je pu me satisfaire du peu d'explications que m'a fourni Tsunade ? Elle s'est brillamment défilée tout à l'heure, profitant de ma courte conversation avec Sasuke pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais au final, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que ce matin ! Demain, il faut absolument que j'aille la voir pour savoir pourquoi elle m'a caché cela pendant tout ce temps. Mais avant, je vais dormir vingt-quatre heures d'affilée. Je gravis les escaliers qui mènent à mon appartement en bâillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. En rentrant, j'abandonne mes chaussures à l'entrée et ma veste sur mon canapé miteux, puis m'effondre dans mon lit en réalisant que je n'ai rien mangé de la journée, mais qu'étrangement, je n'ai pas faim du tout.

J'examine de plus près ma main gauche. Rouge et gonflée, Tsunade l'a étriquée dans un attelle qui me serre un peu trop à mon goût. Au moins la douleur s'est-elle atténuée depuis tout à l'heure. J'essaie d'oublier que mon doigt a pris la couleur violette des cheveux de Hinata et préfère me concentrer sur le doux bruit de la pluie qui commence à tomber sur le toit. Alors que le sommeil commence peu à peu à s'emparer de moi, mon portable se met à vibrer sur le matelas. Merde, j'ai oublié de le mettre en mode silencieux. J'ignore le soudain élan de haine que je ressens vis-à-vis de ma mémoire approximative, et entrouvre un œil pour voir qui ose me déranger à une heure pareille. C'est Hinata, justement, toute fière de m'annoncer qu'elle a décidé de s'inscrire à des cours de boxe pour combattre sa timidité maladive. Je souris tout seul et lui réponds que je suis fier d'elle, avant de glisser mon portable sous mon oreiller et de tomber de sommeil.

* * *

_Au plus froid de l'hiver, à Konoha, les gens normaux aiment à se promener dans les parcs enneigés. Les amoureux se baladent main dans la main, les enfants font des batailles de boules de neige et des igloos pendant que leurs parents les prennent en photo, les cris de joie résonnent dans tout la ville. Moi, je n'en ai rien à foutre de tout cela. La neige détrempe mes pauvres chaussures trouées – puis-je encore seulement appeler ces loques des chaussures ? – et laisse le sol glacial et mouillé. C'est tout ce dont je me soucie. Je hais la neige._

_Sous ma couette trouée et tâchée, je grelotte, l'esprit vide. Je ne compte plus les jours qui ont passé depuis que j'ai quitté l'orphelinat, je ne sais plus si j'espère un futur meilleur, j'ignore combien de personnes m'ont regardé avec pitié ou dégoût aujourd'hui, je ne sais même plus si j'ai faim ou si j'ai soif. J'ai froid, c'est tout. J'ai l'impression d'être au bout de ma vie, que plus rien n'arrivera. Je fixe le sol sans le voir, les yeux humides et gonflés. Mes lèvres sont gercées, mes joues, rougies et creusées, et mes muscles, fatigués. Et je laisse filer les heures qui passent sans ressentir la moindre envie de les retenir. Sans même sourciller, je regarde le ciel s'assombrir et la nuit tomber sur Konoha. J'ai toujours froid._

_Et un sommeil lourd, vide de rêves, s'empare de moi._

_— …parents ont fait beaucoup pour nous, on lui doit bien ça._

_Je me frotte les yeux, je suis habité par une sensation étrange. Quelque chose a changé, quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude. Je n'ai… plus froid ? J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur tant la différence de température est grande. Mais pourquoi donc n'ai-je plus froid ? En jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, je réalise que je suis allongé sur un canapé, à l'intérieur. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit, je le contemple en flou, comme à peu près tout depuis que j'ai perdu mes lunettes dans la ruelle sombre où j'avasi élu domicile il y a quelques semaines de cela. Je distingue vaguement deux silhouettes dans un coin de la pièce, en train de discuter d'obligations morales et de charges, mais à vrai dire je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Je veux seulement savoir ce que je fais ici, comment et pourquoi on m'a emmené dans cet endroit._

_— Ah, Naruto, tu es réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ?_

_Je reste stoïque. Comment cette femme peut-elle connaître mon prénom ? Je plisse les yeux pour mieux la voir, mais rien n'y fait. Elle reste une tâche floue sur le mur. Elle décide alors de se rapprocher de moi, peut-être parce qu'elle a remarqué que j'ai toutes les difficultés du monde à voir correctement à plus de deux mètres de moi. Quand enfin je peux la détailler, je remarque immédiatement son décolleté ostentatoire et ses grands yeux brillants. Mais qui est-elle ?_

_— Tu dois te poser pleins de questions, non ? Mon nom est Tsunade Senju et je veux t'offrir un job._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

**À vos reviews ! ^^**


	4. Partie Quatre

**Soif Insatiable de Vice - ****Partie Quatre**

* * *

_Après un petit problème de connexion, me voici de retour ! Désolée pour ceux qui ont attendu !_

* * *

Un bruit de sonnerie assourdissant me tire de mes rêveries. Nom d'un chien, j'ai oublié d'éteindre mon portable avant de dormir ! Avec un grognement éloquent, je glisse ma main valide sous mon oreiller pour récupérer cet engin de malheur et envoyer balader la personne qui ose me réveiller, quand je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de Jiraya. Résigné, je décroche en marmonnant un « Allô » morose.

— Naruto, je t'attends à l'Entrepôt depuis ce matin ! T'as une mission qui t'attends alors magne-toi.

Avec un air ahuri, je décolle mon portable de mon oreille pour regarder l'heure avant de répliquer avec véhémence.

— Quoi ? Mais il est quatorze heures du matin ! Et j'ai eu une journée de merde hier, j'ai bien le droit de faire une pause !

— Je ne veux rien savoir, ramène tes fesses et plus vite que ça.

Et il raccroche. Décidément, il n'a aucune pitié. Je sais bien que les jours de congés sont une illusion stupide dans ce que j'aime appeler mon « métier », mais il pourrait tout de même être un peu compréhensif… Je réalise soudain que je veux des explications, et que je me suis promis de les obtenir aujourd'hui. Décidé à mettre à plat tous ces secrets, j'avale un bol de nouilles en guise de petit-déjeuner, me lave et m'habille en deux temps trois mouvements et prends le chemin de l'Entrepôt pour y retrouver Jiraya. Lui au moins, je sais que si je le prends par les sentiments, il avouera tout.

Quand je fais irruption dans la pièce, il sursaute comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Il fronce les sourcils, mais se retourne sans répliquer pour faire face au sourire sardonique d'Orochimaru, visiblement ravi de me voir faire tourner Jiraya en bourrique. De coutume, je lui aurais adressé un clin d'œil discret, mais aujourd'hui j'ai juste envie de savoir.

— Kabuto continue de dealer avec les Uchiwa, Naruto. commence Jiraya tout en continuant à nettoyer un Walther PK380.

— Papi, je ferai ce que vous voulez mais d'abord je veux savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais dit que mon père avait été le Quatrième.

Cette fois, il se retourne en interrompant son nettoyage et me fixe comme s'il était face au T-Rex de Jurassic Park.

— Stop ! hurle Tsunade en faisant irruption dans mon dos. Les gars, vous vous taisez.

Alors là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je fusille ma supérieure du regard et éclate de colère ; j'ai toujours été honnête avec eux et je n'ai jamais remis en doute leur autorité. J'en ai ras le cul d'être pris pour un gosse irresponsable ! Je suis adulte, je leur fais confiance depuis dix ans, à leur tour de m'accorder leur confiance. Tsunade me dévisage en soupirant.

— Naruto, je te fais entièrement confiance, tout comme Jiraya et Orochimaru. Le problème n'est pas là ; j'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir.

— Sauf que moi je n'ai pas fait cette promesse. réplique Orochimaru. Et je comprends le point de vue de Naruto.

Jiraya affiche un air contrit quand il approuve et ajoute que je suis selon lui un de leurs meilleurs éléments. Tsunade, elle, bouillonne de l'intérieur en répétant qu'il est hors de question que je sache quoi que ce soit.

— Mais il a vingt-deux ans, il est assez intelligent pour comprendre et prendre le recul nécessaire, voyons. réplique calmement Orochimaru.

J'approuve vivement en le remerciant pour son soutien, mais son argument n'a pas du tout l'effet escompté.

— Merde, voilà ! Vous m'emmerdez, tous les trois ! Et vous, vous êtes incapables de respecter les dernières volontés du Troisième et de Kushina ! Vous n'êtes que des hypocrites ! hurle-t-elle, furibonde, en pointant Jiraya et Orochimaru d'un doigt accusateur.

Sauf que cette fois, la colère de Tsunade ne l'aide pas. J'ai parfaitement entendu, elle a parlé des dernières volontés de ma mère. Sauf que ma mère n'a jamais fait partie du gang. Je remonte mes lunettes sur mon nez, et lui demande des explications ; elle est allée bien trop loin pour se taire désormais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieuse. Sans même daigner me répondre, elle fait volte-face et quitte la pièce en hurlant :

— Faites ce que vous voulez et débrouillez-vous avec votre conscience !

La porte claque violemment derrière elle, puis je me retourne vers les deux personnes restantes, cette fois certain d'obtenir ma réponse. Jiraya a l'air embêté par la tournure prise par les événements, mais Orochimaru, lui, fait comme si de rien n'était et pose son chiffon sur une étagère avant de prendre la parole.

— Tes parents ont toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, Naruto. Ils réussissaient parfaitement à faire la part des choses entre votre vie de famille et leurs places au sein du gang. Mais quand Minato a été assassiné, Kushina s'est mise à craindre pour ta vie, et elle a décidé de te protéger de tous ces dangers en quittant le gang pour t'élever en dehors de tout cela.

— Elle est revenue quelques années plus tard, enchaîne Jiraya, pour nous demander de prendre soin de toi s'il lui arrivait malheur, et de t'intégrer. Elle considérait qu'au moins, si elle n'était plus là, tu serais plus en sécurité avec nous. Il faut croire qu'elle a eu un pressentiment, parce que son accident a eu lieu quelques jours plus tard… On s'est assurés que ce n'était pas un coup des Uchiwa et on t'a cherché mais on a perdu ta trace quand tu as fugué de l'orphelinat. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'on t'a enfin retrouvé, et tu connais la suite.

Ma gorge est si serrée que j'ai du mal à respirer correctement. Ça fait beaucoup de révélations d'un seul coup. Peu à peu, le puzzle de ma vie se met en place devant mes yeux. Je réalise que beaucoup de questions restées sans réponse pendant des années trouvent une solution avec toutes ces explications. Une dernière seulement reste en suspens.

— Mais ce que je comprends pas c'est… pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? parvins-je à articuler d'une voix enrouée.

En face de moi, Orochimaru hausse les épaules et m'explique que ma mère et le Troisième avaient remarqué mon potentiel, mais qu'ils préféraient que je me fasse ma place sans me reposer sur la réputation de mes parents. Oui, ça ressemble bien à Kushina de penser une chose pareille… Je ne sais toujours pas si j'approuve ; en tout cas, je comprends bien mieux la situation maintenant que j'ai toutes les cartes en main. Adossé à une étagère, le regard dans le vide, je fais le point sur tout ce que je viens de comprendre. Je voudrais avoir le reste de l'après-midi pour réfléchir seul et tranquille, mais il faut croire que le destin en a destiné autrement car Jiraya m'interrompt dans mes tergiversations en me rappelant qu'ils ont besoin de moi pour une mission.

— On l'a prévenu deux fois. La troisième fois, c'est de trop, il connaît les règles. S'il deale avec nous, c'est pas avec les Uchiwa, il le sait pertinemment ; il doit mourir. Prends Sasuke avec toi, et réglez ça le plus vite possible.

Avec un regard que j'essaie de faire paraître déterminé, je rappelle à son bon souvenir qu'il est tout de même accompagné d'un garde de corps qui l'année dernière encore, faisait partie de la ligue nationale de catch. Orochimaru essuie ma remarque d'un geste désinvolte.

— Le vendredi soir, Kabuto reste une heure tout seul faire ses comptes dans l'arrière-boutique de sa boîte de nuit. La grande brute en profite pour aller voir les filles du premier étage. Vous le verrez pas si vous vous pointez à dix-sept heures.

Après un court instant de réflexion, j'acquiesce en silence, et récupère une poignée de balles dans une boîte ouverte juste à côté de moi. Puis je me retourne et me dirige vers la sortie, remerciant tout de même Jiraya et Orochimaru pour leur honnêteté avant de quitter l'Entrepôt. D'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers la barre d'immeuble où habite Sasuke, rassuré en quelque sorte de revenir à mes habitudes après avoir flotté dans une ambiance délétère pendant trop longtemps à mon goût. J'accélère la cadence, et arrive chez lui en quelques minutes. Je monte alors les escaliers quatre à quatre, et toque à sa porte. Cette fois, il ouvre sans que j'aie besoin de réitérer mon geste ! Avec ce petit sourire dont il a le secret, il m'accueille chez lui sans pouvoir s'empêcher de me lancer une pique.

— Je te manque déjà ? demande-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Je ricane et me laisse tomber sur le canapé en secouant la tête pour lui annoncer que non, ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis là mais pour une mission. Je ne fais aucune remarque sur son air déçu, mais je n'en perds pas une miette. Si seulement nous n'étions pas si pressés, je l'aurais bien déshabillé ici et maintenant. Bon sang ce qu'il me rend fou… !

Je ravale ma salive pour essayer de reprendre contenance, et m'empare de mon Smith & Wesson 1911 pour le charger. Il n'est plus tout jeune, mais je n'en changerai pour rien au monde ; je l'adore et je lui fais entièrement confiance. Pendant que Sasuke fait de même, je lui explique notre objectif de la soirée. Quand il apprend que notre mission est d'assassiner quelqu'un, il relève un regard surpris vers moi.

— Ils me font assez confiance pour ça ? Ça se fête ! ricane-t-il avec un air moqueur.

— Arrête, tu sais bien que oui.

Il hausse les épaules en souriant sincèrement cette fois, et marmonne qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Le temps de récupérer une veste à capuche et son masque dans son armoire et de les enfiler, nous quittons son appartement pour rejoindre la bouche de métro la plus proche. C'est parti pour trois bons quarts d'heure de trajet… ! Je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules et me laisse aller dans le siège inconfortable en fermant les yeux. Je n'ai pas pu dormir autant que je ne l'aurais voulu, alors je compte bien utiliser le peu de temps devant moi pour piquer un petit roupillon.

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne vois pas le temps passer et Sasuke me secoue l'épaule bien trop tôt à mon goût. Nous sommes arrivés. Ronchonnant pour la forme, je descends de la rame et me dirige vers la sortie numéro trois sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil aux panneaux d'indication ; je connais le chemin par cœur. Sasuke me suit sans mot dire, remettant sa capuche en place toutes les cinq minutes pour être sûr de ne pas être reconnaissable. Il essaie de le cacher, mais je sens bien qu'il est mal à l'aise. Il y a de quoi, d'ailleurs… Ici, nous nous trouvons à la limite de notre territoire, et les Uchiwa n'en sont jamais très loin. Et même si son clan est maintenant au courant de la décision de Sasuke, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il les a trahis. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait passer par la tête d'un fou furieux armé qui le reconnaîtrait dans la rue… ?

Avec un grincement de dents, je tente de chasser ces pensées désagréables, et me concentre plutôt sur notre objectif : quelques dizaines de mètres devant nous, se dessine le coin de la boîte de nuit la plus appréciée de Konoha. Entrée au prix exorbitant, canapés de cuir cramoisi, trois salles pour trois ambiances et les étages supérieurs dédiés entièrement à la prostitution. Un paradis, pour certains…

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt la colonne vertébrale quand je détaille les affiches éloquentes censées attirer les clients. Je sais que je ne suis pas un ange, ni un exemple, mais payer pour du sexe avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et qui y est souvent forcé, ça me dépasse. Et au vu du regard désapprobateur de Sasuke, je dirais qu'il pense la même chose.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable ; il est dix-sept heures passées de quelques minutes. Le timing est parfait, je tape le code que m'a envoyé Jiraya par message et la porte s'ouvre dans un déclic discret. Désormais, nous n'avons plus le droit à l'erreur. Il va nous falloir faire vite, et ne surtout pas attirer l'attention. Un dernier regard dans la ruelle, et nous pénétrons dans le petit local attenant au bâtiment.

La première pièce est seulement meublée de quelques fauteuils et d'une table basse, sûrement une sorte de salle d'attente pour les affaires que Kabuto règle sous le manteau. Dans un coin, une porte mène au bureau où il doit être en train de faire le bilan de sa semaine. Sans un bruit, je me retourne vers Sasuke qui a déjà son arme en main. Je récupère la mienne et lui demande silencieusement s'il est prêt ; il acquiesce. Je ressens une vive poussée d'adrénaline quand je pousse la porte et que je fais irruption en pointant le canon de mon arme sur le visage ahuri de Kabuto. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à nous voir débarquer… ! Pourtant, il se déride rapidement et m'adresse un sourire incroyablement faux.

— Uzumaki ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en ce si beau jour ?

— Je te croyais intelligent… tu sais parfaitement pourquoi on est là, fais pas semblant. Tu connais pourtant la loi essentielle : si tu ne respectes pas les règles, tu meurs.

Forçant le trait, Kabuto lève ses sourcils aussi haut que possible, assurant qu'il ne voit absolument pas de quoi je parle.

— Ferme-la, toi et moi on sait très bien que tu fais affaire avec les Uchiwa.

Il éclate alors d'un rire sardonique en niant de plus belle, puis se met à dévisager Sasuke.

— Toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu… c'est bizarre, pourtant, ce regard je l'ai déjà…

Il s'interrompt soudain en écarquillant les yeux comme s'il venait de voir apparaître la dame blanche.

— Tu as du culot de te balader dans le coin alors que ta tête est mise à prix… Sasuke.

Pardon ? Une minute, depuis quand sa tête est mise à prix ? Par qui, au juste ? Et pourquoi ?! Je ressens une furieuse envie de secouer Kabuto comme un prunier pour lui faire cracher la vérité, mais ce serait inutile. Jiraya nous a demandé de plier cette mission rapidement, alors je me rapproche du visage de notre cible, où commencent à perler quelques gouttes de sueur. Il a beau essayer de paraître de marbre, il est tout de même inquiet de constater que je n'ai pas du tout l'air de blaguer.

— Voyons, Uzumaki, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu sais très bien que je vous suis fidèle. Laisse-moi au moins une chance de te le prouver ! tente-t-il, les lèvres tremblotantes et le regard fuyant.

— Va te faire foutre, on t'a déjà donné une chance et tu l'as laissé filer. Les Senju ne laissent jamais de troisième chance, c'est la règle.

Je presse la gâchette, et la balle file avec un bruit qui résonne dans toute la pièce, avant que le son sourd du corps tombant à terre ne lui fasse écho.

— Allez, on se casse en vitesse avant que son garde du corps ne rapplique. me presse Sasuke.

Je le sens encore plus stressé que tout à l'heure. J'imagine très bien la raison de sa soudaine agitation, mais il a raison : ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de discuter. Toutefois, je compte bien avoir une petite conversation avec lui quand nous serons rentrés. Tout en essayant d'agir le plus naturellement du monde, nous prenons le chemin du retour sans piper mot. Nous nous noyons dans la foule anonyme du métro en pleine heure de pointe, supportant les odeurs pas toujours agréables de la promiscuité, et toutes ses joies.

Après un long moment à nous être fait marcher sur les pieds, nous arrivons enfin à la station où je descends d'habitude. Sans un mot, je tire sur la manche de Sasuke pour l'obliger à me suivre jusqu'à chez moi, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser se sauver sans avoir parlé avec lui. Ce n'est qu'après avoir refermé la porte de mon appartement derrière moi que Sasuke ose enfin enlever son masque pour protester énergiquement. Mais je l'ignore royalement.

— Tu le savais ? lui demandé-je sans sourciller.

Il me regarde d'abord sans comprendre, puis réplique, visiblement toujours en colère :

— Bien sûr que non, mais ça m'étonne pas. J'ai fait défection imbécile, bien sûr que je suis recherché ! Mon père n'est pas comme le tien, l'empathie il connaît pas.

Mon estomac se serre sans que je ne parvienne à contrôler mes émotions. La comparaison ne me fait rien, d'ailleurs je ne relève même pas que cela implique qu'il soit au courant pour mon père, mon cerveau ne parvient qu'à réaliser tout ce que cette nouvelle implique. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit bouillonne tandis que je me rends compte de la gravité de la situation.

— Mais… tu peux pas continuer, alors. Je veux dire, tu peux pas t'exposer tout le temps et risquer de te faire descendre à chaque coin de rue ! C'est trop dangereux !

Et voilà qu'il pose de nouveau sur moi ce regard indéchiffrable qui a le don de me secouer de l'intérieur.

— Naruto, j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais c'est ma décision. Faut que je rentre, maintenant.

— Attends, tu vas pas rentrer chez toi, n'importe qui en cherchant un peu pourra trouver où tu habites !

Mon ton est bien plus désespéré que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je ne sais pas si je cherche des arguments ou des excuses, en revanche je sais très bien ce qu'est ce sentiment qui monte en moi, doucement mais sûrement. C'est l'angoisse, l'angoisse d'imaginer perdre de nouveau quelqu'un que j'apprécie, l'angoisse de voir disparaître cet homme qui m'attire tant, une angoisse sourde et pernicieuse qui m'assaille sans que je ne puisse la calmer.

— J'ai signé le bail avec un faux nom. répond-il, l'air serein.

— Et l'université ?

— J'y ai renoncé quand j'ai avoué à mon père que j'avais changé de camp. Bonne nuit, Naruto.

Je ne trouve rien à répliquer, et le laisse s'en aller, la gorge nouée. J'ai comme l'impression que toute cette histoire finira mal. L'esprit embrouillé, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose, mais après avoir fouillé dans tous mes placards, je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence : je n'ai pas faim du tout. J'enlève donc mes chaussures et me dirige vers ma chambre, puis me laisse tomber sur le lit dans un bruit sourd. Le plafond me paraît soudain très intéressant, je me mets à détailler les morceaux de peinture écaillée, les irrégularités et les traces laissées par les mouches.

Je commence à réaliser que je m'inquiète un peu plus que la normale pour Sasuke. Même en imaginant Shikamaru à sa place, je n'en ferai pas une si grande histoire… Suis-je devenu sentimental ? Je ne l'espère pas ! Mais alors qu'a-t-il donc de si spécial pour que je sois si préoccupé à son sujet ? Est-ce qu'il est devenu un ami à mes yeux ? Non, je n'ai aucune envie de coucher avec mes amis ! Tout cela n'a aucune logique. À dire vrai, plus rien de ce que je ressens à propos de Sasuke Uchiwa n'a de logique. Il m'énerve, il m'excite, il me rend fou de rage et d'envie, il me fait sentir tantôt méfiant, tantôt curieux, il joue avec mes sentiments comme un chat avec une pelote de laine. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, ce sont les situations que je ne peux pas contrôler.

Je passe une main sur mon visage fatigué, réalisant qu'il y a peut-être une raison à tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Mais elle est si saugrenue que j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Se pourrait-il, par le plus grand des hasards – et le plus grand des malheurs – que je sois tombé amoureux ? Ô que je déteste ce mot ! Il est mièvre, collant, et il implique beaucoup trop de choses dont je ne veux pas entendre parler pour le moment. Et puis, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je tiens trop à ma liberté pour accepter une relation durable et monogame. Non, décidément ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas amoureux.

J'enlève mes lunettes et me retourne dans mon lit pour enfouir ma tête dans mon oreiller, refusant d'envisager plus longtemps que tout ceci puisse être vrai. Mais le mot fatidique tourne en rond dans ma tête sans vouloir la quitter, comme s'il trouvait cela hilarant de me pousser à bout. J'ai envie de hurler, de casser des choses, d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois.

En y réfléchissant bien, je me rends compte que toute cette agitation qui me secoue ne fait que prouver ce que je refuse de m'avouer. Merde alors, je crois bien que je l'aime…

Formuler cette idée dans ma tête, mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, me fait soudain me sentir beaucoup mieux. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais mon estomac se dénoue, le seul poing que je peux serrer pour le moment se décrispe et mon cœur se calme. Mes paupières papillonnent quelques instants, puis se ferment, et le sommeil vient doucement me chercher.

* * *

_Me faire frapper sans aucune raison, je connaissais déjà. Dans la rue, il n'existe qu'une seule loi pour survivre : celle du plus fort. J'ai vite appris à endurer sans lâcher la moindre larme, à supporter la douleur et l'humiliation et à en sortir endurci. Cependant, aujourd'hui, j'ai toutes les difficultés du monde à ne rien laisser paraître. Je me doutais que l'initiation pour rentrer dans un gang n'était pas une partie de plaisir, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Ils se sont mis à quatre, s'acharnent sur moi depuis un temps que je ne parviens plus à évaluer, et même s'ils ont mon âge, ils ne retiennent aucunement leurs coups. Apparemment, c'est une passade obligatoire pour nous habituer à subir sans fléchir… Une partie de moi voudrait comprendre et accepter en me disant qu'ensuite tout ira mieux, mais une autre voudrait que je disparaisse. Je n'ai jamais demandé tout cela ; je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des gangs à Konoha jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Pourquoi m'ont-ils choisi, je n'en sais foutrement rien. Peut-être parce que j'étais au fond du gouffre et que je ne valais plus grand-chose… oui, c'est sûrement cela._

_Mais alors, puisque je suis au plus bas, je ne peux plus que remonter, n'est-ce pas ? Un frisson me parcourt l'échine tandis que j'essaie de me persuader que j'ai raison. Je suis capable de supporter cela, je peux endurer leurs coups qui pleuvent sur mon corps devenu si frêle, je peux tenir jusqu'au bout. Je pourrais presque sentir les bleus se former sous ma peau, mais je sers les dents et garde les yeux ouverts, je veux affronter leurs regards._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et d'avance merci à ceux qui laisseront une review ! À la semaine prochaine pour le dénouement de cette pitite fiction !**


	5. Partie Cinq

**Soif Insatiable de Vice - ****Partie Cinq**

* * *

_Et voilà la dernière partie de SIV, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici ! Et laissez une review, même petite, s'il vous plaît, ça m'encourage et ça me guide pour mes prochains écrits._

* * *

Quand je repense à mon initiation, je me dis qu'on a tout de même fait beaucoup de progrès depuis. Tsunade a vite trouvé cette méthode barbare et exagérée, et a donc décidé de la remplacer par une mission d'essai. Mais je ne regrette pas ce par quoi je suis passé. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un moment agréable à passer, mais ça m'a appris à ne pas avoir pitié. Nous vivons dans un monde de brutes, et il faut savoir s'adapter ; l'expérience m'a montré que même une personne que l'on connaît depuis des années peut un jour retourner sa veste sans raison, et qu'à ce moment-là on n'a pas le droit de reculer. La vie est ainsi faite : elle est injuste. Sasuke en sait quelque chose…

Il y a deux jours, il a reçu un message de son frère le prévenant que les Uchiwa planifiaient l'attaque de l'une de nos caches d'armes dissimulée dans une vieille maison. Bien évidemment, Orochimaru a immédiatement organisé une embuscade, et comme une opération de cette envergure nécessite énormément de personnes, Sasuke n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter d'en faire partie. On ne peut pas dire que cette décision ait été facile à prendre ; Sasuke voulait prouver qu'il était fidèle aux Senju, Orochimaru voulait le plus de bras possibles, Jiraya pensait au moral de sa nouvelle recrue, et Tsunade s'inquiétait du contrat que Fugaku avait mis sur sa tête. Sauf que Sasuke est tout sauf raisonnable, et que s'il décide de quelque chose, il ne revient jamais en arrière. Il est têtu comme c'est difficilement possible, et il a la tête aussi dure que la pierre. C'est donc résigné que j'ai accepté de couvrir ses arrières – puisque je peux enfin utiliser mes deux mains, je n'ai plus la moindre excuse pour échapper aux ordres.

Le cœur battant, nous attendons, cachés, que quelque chose bouge pour lancer l'assaut. J'ai toujours adoré ces moments de calme, juste avant une attaque. Le temps s'immobilise, les sabliers s'enrayent et les horloges se taisent. La seule chose que je ressens, c'est l'exaltation de l'instant, ce mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation qui s'emparent doucement de moi, et j'adore ça. Et quand un bruit de pas discret se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, mon cœur se met à battre encore plus fort. Je jette une œillade à Sakura, qui nous donne le signal quelques secondes plus tard.

Puis tout se déroule très rapidement. Sasuke ouvre d'un coup de pied la porte de l'ancienne arrière-cuisine et fait irruption dans la pièce principale, en même temps que d'autres passent par les fenêtres ou sautent de l'escalier. Dans la débandade, les balles fusent et les détonations résonnent immédiatement, sans même tenter de débuter le moindre dialogue. Même si les Uchiwa ne s'attendaient pas à nous trouver là, ils se défendent bien les bougres ! En quelques secondes, la pièce est devenu un champ de bataille où les douilles gisent au milieu des gouttes de sang et des morceaux d'ouate qui ont volé du canapé. Plusieurs corps se sont recroquevillés contre le parquet, mais il m'est impossible de savoir s'ils sont morts ou simplement blessés. Les fauteuils, les meubles et la porte d'entrée servent de boucliers, et les rideaux volent au vent dans un mouvement gracieux, en complète opposition avec l'horreur de la scène.

Tout à coup, dans un élan de folie – ou de courage stupide ? – un homme sort de derrière la grande horloge pour se précipiter vers Shikamaru. Il ne le tient pas encore en joue, j'ai donc le temps de le viser ; de derrière la table tombée à terre, je redresse la tête pour ajuster mon tir et appuie sur la gâchette. Ma cible s'effondre et un cri d'hystérie retentit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sans que je n'ai le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, une femme à l'air enragé surgit de derrière un fauteuil, me vise et tire. Une douleur sourde me déchire l'épaule gauche si vivement que j'en ai le souffle coupé, et je me sens tomber sur le parquet. J'entends vaguement quelqu'un m'appeler et me demander quelque chose, mais tous les bruits alentours semblent me parvenir au travers d'un filtre. Je ne fais même plus attention à quoi que ce soit, je ne sens que mon sang s'écouler à flot d'une plaie qui me ferait hurler si seulement je savais encore comment user de mes cordes vocales. J'ai mal, bon sang ce que j'ai mal ! Les sons s'éloignent peu à peu, tandis que la douleur se fait de plus en plus pernicieuse ; j'ai l'impression que mon épaule est en feu. S'il y a un dieu là-haut, faites que cela cesse, je vous en prie !

Je voudrais me rouler par terre, plonger dans de l'eau glacée, mordre dans la première chose qui me tomberait sous la dent, pourvu que cette horrible sensation s'efface ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il me semble que quelqu'un tente de me calmer, et les bruits des balles se sont affaiblis, mais je ne suis plus sûr de rien. L'inconscience me tend ses bras si confortables, et je ne résiste pas.

* * *

Ma tête est vide, et mon corps si léger… C'est la première chose qui me vienne à l'esprit alors que je reprends peu à peu connaissance. Je cligne des yeux pour essayer de savoir où je suis, mais je ne vois qu'un plafond blanc. Soudain, tous mes souvenirs se déversent sur moi comme une douche froide. La cache, les Uchiwa, l'embuscade, la femme enragée, la balle. La douleur s'éveille dans mon épaule, me faisant grimacer, mais elle est tout de même plus supportable que… que quand, d'ailleurs ? Je fronce les sourcils en m'apercevant que mon cerveau grouille de questions.

En tournant la tête, je vois que mes lunettes m'attendent sagement sur une table de nuit. Je tends le bras comme je peux, encore quelque peu engourdi par l'anesthésie, puis les enfile sur mon nez. Maintenant que je vois clairement, je constate que je ce que j'avais pris pour la lumière du jour n'est que la lueur aveuglante d'un néon désagréable. La grande fenêtre ne laisse passer que les derniers rayons de soleil avant la nuit, et… Sasuke dort, affalé sur un fauteuil. Mon cœur sursaute en le voyant là, tout près de moi. J'ai soudain une irrésistible envie de caresser sa joue du dos de ma main, mais je me sens incapable de me lever avec le peu de forces que j'ai. Depuis quand attend-il là, à mon chevet ? Avec un sourire, je chuchote pour éviter de le réveiller.

— Tss… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Mais Sasuke se met à marmonner, sourcils froncés, en entrouvrant les yeux. Merde, on dirait que je n'ai pas été assez discret ! Il me fixe une demie seconde d'un air perdu, puis bondit du siège en se précipitant vers moi.

— Naruto, ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?

Passé un instant de surprise, j'esquisse un sourire carnassier.

— Tu étais si inquiet que ça, alors ? lui demandé-je en sachant pertinemment ce que cela va provoquer.

Ses joues rosissent un court instant, puis il détourne le regard en haussant les épaules, cherchant un argument valable.

— Normal, t'as perdu beaucoup de sang, tout le monde était inquiet !

Je ricane intérieurement, fier de constater que je lui fais cet effet-là, puis tente de le rassurer en prétendant que je ne sens quasiment plus rien. Son regard se repose sur moi, mais il est bien plus grave.

— Arrête, je sais que tu mens. Tu transpires et tu grinces des dents sans même t'en rendre compte.

Mince alors, je ne pensais pas qu'il me connaissait si bien… ! J'essaie de faire un sourire convaincant, et lui rappelle que ce n'est pas la première fois que je finis à l'hôpital. Mais au lieu de le faire lâcher prise, ma remarque ne fait que le renfrogner davantage.

— Elle a visé le cœur Naruto, t'aurais pu y passer !

— Oui, et alors ? Ça fait partie des risques que j'ai accepté depuis longtemps. réponds-je en évitant son regard.

— Mais c'est pas une raison pour t'exposer comme tu l'as fait !

Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette discussion. Tout cela part peut-être d'une bonne intention, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me dicte ma conduite. D'ailleurs, à ce que je sache, il n'est sûrement pas le mieux placé pour donner des leçons à ce sujet !

— Hey, qui c'est qui a insisté pour participer alors qu'il est menacé de mort ? Pas moi !

— Ça n'a rien à voir, il faut que je m'assure une place avec les Senju, sinon je suis fini. Et j'ai une vraie raison pour chercher à me venger de mon père.

Je fronce les sourcils et secoue vivement la tête. Ça ne change rien, le problème est le même : on court tous les deux les mêmes risques, et on les accepte tous les deux, c'est tout.

— Mais personne n'a encore rien tenté contre moi ! affirme Sasuke avec cet air désinvolte qui lui sied si bien. Si ça se trouve, c'était juste un coup de bluff de Kabuto pour me faire flipper !

— Sauf que j'ai peur pour toi, je m'inquiète à chaque fois que tu mets le nez dehors, j'ai des sueurs froides quand t'as une mission, tout ça parce que je t'aime et que…

Un ange passe. Sasuke me fixe avec un air surpris comme je ne lui en ai jamais vu. Les bras ballants, il s'est immobilisé comme un arrêt sur image, et ne dit plus rien. Quelques secondes – ou sont-ce des heures ? – s'écoulent, puis il se précipite hors de la chambre sans la moindre explication.

Bon sang, ce que je suis stupide.

Ce n'est pas nouveau, j'ai toujours été le roi de la maladresse au point qu'il m'arrive de me surnommer moi-même Gaston Lagaffe, mais là j'ai dépassé tous les records. J'aurais pu lui sortir le mensonge du siècle, l'insulter, bouder, me foutre de lui, mais non, il a fallu que j'avoue ça, ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis trois semaines, ce qui me fait tergiverser à chaque fois que je me retrouve face à moi-même, ce qui me rend tellement dingue que je ne fais même plus attention à ce que je raconte. Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré… Je voudrais me mettre des claques tellement je m'énerve moi-même. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lâcher cela au beau milieu d'une prise de bec ? J'ai une case en moins, ou quoi ?

Dehors, une nuit d'un noir d'encre a fondu sur les toits de la ville. Je ferais mieux de dormir, peut-être que cela me permettrait d'oublier ma connerie monumentale, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures… Pendant que je continue à me maudire, un infirmier vient vérifier mes constantes, installer une nouvelle poche d'antidouleur et changer mon bandage, déjà imbibé d'hémoglobine. Il m'explique que je suis là depuis la veille au soir, et que je pourrais sortir dans deux jours si tout va bien. Cela devrait me faire plaisir, mais je ne réponds même pas ; mon esprit est obnubilé par une seule question : qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour me sortir de ce bourbier ? Quand je me retrouve seul, je me mets à échafauder des plans fumeux pour prétendre que ma langue a fourché, mentir honteusement en affirmant que je n'ai rien dit de tel, ou encore jouer la carte de l'anesthésie qui fait déblatérer des bêtises.

Quelque part, je me fais pitié. À quel point suis-je tombé bas pour refuser d'assumer mes sentiments ? C'est un descendant des Uchiwa, oui, et puis ? Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être attentionné, adorable et – il faut bien l'avouer – terriblement sexy. Et s'il me rejette ? Je suis sûr qu'il est assez intelligent pour garder ça pour lui et ne plus évoquer le sujet. J'aurais tout de même pu amener la question autrement, mais de toutes manières j'ai toujours été impulsif.

Je m'interromps soudain au milieu de mes réflexions, car la porte s'entrouvre doucement. Je ferme les yeux immédiatement, n'ayant aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit pour le moment. Si je fais semblant de dormir, il ou elle finira bien par partir, non ? La clef tourne dans la serrure ; mais pourquoi ? Le cœur battant, je me concentre sur les bruits légers de pas qui se rapprochent de mon lit, le contournent et viennent jusqu'à moi. Un soupir se fait entendre, que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est Sasuke. Cette fois, je ne peux retenir mon cœur de s'affoler dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Est-ce qu'il me déteste ? Est-ce qu'il va me gifler ou m'insulter de tous les noms ? J'entends un frottement de tissus, comme s'il retirait ses chaussures, puis je sens le matelas plier sous son poids alors qu'il s'allonge à côté de moi. Je me retiens de ne pas sourire niaisement, et le laisse se lover dans les draps en se serrant tout contre moi. Sa main vient frôler la mienne, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la saisir tendrement, entremêlant nos doigts. Je le sens tout à coup se raidir, mais il ne bouge pas.

— Fais semblant de dormir, s'il-te-plaît… susurre-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Cette fois, je ne retiens plus mon sourire et, sans mot dire, sans même ouvrir les yeux, je dépose un baiser sur son front et me serre contre lui autant que le permet mon épaule douloureuse. Étrangement apaisé, je me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée, en oubliant même mes lunettes sur le bout de mon nez.

Le lendemain, quand j'émerge d'un doux sommeil, elles sont un peu de travers, mais elles ne sont même pas tordues ! Je les remets en place, et, en tournant la tête, tombe nez à nez avec le visage encore empreint de sommeil de Sasuke. Bon sang ce qu'il est beau… ! J'esquisse un sourire sûrement stupide, mais tant pis. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps, et me prends à espérer que le temps s'immobilise un peu.

— Bien dormi, monsieur Timide ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Il ne relève même pas, se contente de s'extirper du lit avec un sourire enjôleur pour aller rouvrir la porte de la chambre et de se retourner avec un air aguicheur en répondant :

— Tu as ronflé.

Je mets un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela ! Il vient vraiment de se foutre de moi et de me draguer à la fois ? Je laisse échapper un ricanement moqueur en répliquant qu'il a pris toute la place mais il ne fait qu'en rire doucement. Décidément, Sasuke peut parfois faire preuve d'un contrôle de lui-même très frustrant. Je détourne le regard pour ne pas croiser ses yeux d'ensorceleur, et tente comme je peux de me servir un verre d'eau d'une carafe pleine à ras-bord.

— Naruto, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que… que notre histoire reste entre nous au début… Pas que je veuille le cacher, tu sais ; c'est juste que… disons que si mon père n'a eu aucune pitié envers moi, il n'en aura sûrement pas pour toi non plus.

Je sens mon cœur s'étreindre dans ma poitrine alors que je réalise qu'il a entièrement raison. Quand je me retourne de nouveau vers lui, il a perdu son sourire en coin pour un air contrit et désolé. À dire vrai, je ne sais trop comment réagir face à l'élan d'affection que je sens monter en moi. J'ai soudain envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer, et à la fois je me sens mal à l'aise face à ce sentiment fort et étrange que je ne connais pas du tout. Alors, un peu hésitant, j'essaie d'arborer une expression rassurante et lui dis que je comprends et que je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux ; je préfère encore attendre pour pouvoir profiter pleinement plus tard plutôt que de risquer de tout perdre en un instant à cause d'un caprice stupide. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux, alors pourquoi ai-je autant de mal à l'accepter ? Il y a des moments où je me déteste…

Pour chasser mes pensées négatives, j'inspire profondément en cherchant un nouveau sujet de conversation.

— Au fait, tu n'étais pas censé détester les hôpitaux ? demandé-je sans trop savoir si je suis vraiment curieux ou si c'est juste pour embêter Sasuke que je lui pose la question.

Il me fixe un instant sans répondre, surpris, avant de me demander comment je peux savoir cela. En plein dans le mille ! Je n'en savais rien, je l'ai juste déduit. Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile de le deviner quand je l'ai vu s'affoler lorsque Sakura lui a proposé de l'y envoyer pour se faire soigner après notre première mission ensemble. Il hausse les épaules, il n'a pas l'air tellement contrarié à l'idée que je connaisse l'un de ses points faibles.

— Ma mère… s'est battu pendant plusieurs années contre une leucémie qui a fini par avoir raison d'elle. J'avais quatorze ans. Alors pour moi, ici c'est un peu un concentré de mauvais souvenirs…

Je baisse la tête, désolé d'avoir réveillé en lui des mémoires si désagréables alors que je ne voulais que détendre un peu l'atmosphère. On peut dire que mon génie a frappé, vraiment… ! Je me tortille maladroitement, mal à l'aise autant psychologiquement que physiquement.

— T'en fais pas, ça fait longtemps et aujourd'hui, ça va, tu sais. Mais, tu veux que je redresse tes coussins ?

Touché par sa sollicitude, j'accepte, sautant sur l'occasion pour oublier cette conversation gênante. Je le laisse remettre en place les oreillers et m'aider à me redresser, en constatant amèrement qu'on oublie bien trop facilement à quel point un bras peut être utile.

— T'as fait ton tatouage sur l'épaule ?

Je me retourne vers Sasuke, l'air perdu, avant de réaliser de quoi il parle. L'emblème des Senju que chaque membre du gang se fait tatouer à son passage à l'âge adulte, j'ai choisi de l'arborer sur mon épaule. Je suis tellement habitué à le voir là que je ne le remarque quasiment plus… D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser à quelque chose : Sasuke en a-t-il un lui aussi ? Mais de qui, alors ?

— J'étais déjà passé de l'autre côté quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans, alors je m'en suis fait faire un du clan Senju.

— Mais il est où alors pour que personne ne l'ait remarqué ?

— La fesse droite.

— Hein ?! m'exclamé-je, abasourdi et effrayé par cette idée.

— Mais non, je déconne… Je suis pas fou à ce point-là ! répond-il d'un air blasé en soulevant son tee-shirt, laissant apparaître ses côtes.

L'emblème des Senju y est encrée, passant de son dos à son torse. Absorbé par la contemplation, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser dériver mon regard jusqu'à ses abdominaux si bien tracés. Jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie de téléphone, courte mais bien réelle, ne me tire de mes rêveries. Sasuke me dévore de son regard débordant de sous-entendus en remettant correctement son tee-shirt. J'en oublierai presque mon portable si je ne l'avais pas entendu une seconde fois. Passablement irrité, je m'en empare pour savoir qui me dérange. Sai me demande s'il peut passer me voir cet après-midi et Hinata s'inquiète de ne me trouver ni à l'université ni chez moi. Je réponds rapidement, puis me reconcentre sur Sasuke qui ne m'a pas lâché du regard depuis un long moment. Alors que je m'apprête à lui demander si son cerveau l'a lâché ou si je suis juste magnifique, il me coupe en plein élan en m'interrogeant sur mon film préféré.

Un peu surpris au premier abord, je finis par lui répondre, puis nous enchaînons la conversation sur pleins d'autres sujets. Au fil des questions, nous nous découvrons doucement l'un l'autre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi à bavarder de tout et de rien, mais le Soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel quand Hinata déboule dans la chambre en faisant sursauter Sasuke, haletante et rouge d'avoir couru trop longtemps.

— Naruto, ça va ?! s'écrie-t-elle, avant de remarquer que je ne suis pas seul. Oh, pardon…

— Euh, Hinata, voici Sasuke. Sasuke, je te présente Hinata, ma meilleure amie.

Ils se sourient poliment avec de maladroits « Salut », puis Sasuke décide de descendre un moment à la cafétéria pour trouver son repas de midi. Hinata le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de la chambre, puis elle se rapproche du lit en me demandant :

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu m'as fait peur quand tu m'as répondu que tu étais à l'hôpital.

Je la rassure en prétendant que ce n'est pas grand-chose, qu'une voiture m'a renversé mais qu'elle ne roulait pas vite et que je n'ai que l'épaule démise, et que tout s'arrangera très vite. Je déteste lui mentir ainsi, et je déteste encore plus constater que je le fais avec autant de facilité. Cependant, je préfère encore préserver son innocence, même si pour cela je dois la manipuler odieusement. Je suis habitué à être du mauvais côté de la barrière, pas elle. Et la mettre en danger est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite.

Quelque peu rassurée, elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit avant de se retourner vers moi avec un air curieux.

— C'était qui ce gars qui était là tout à l'heure ? J'ai pas l'impression de le connaître…

Je fais « non » de la tête, ajoutant qu'en effet, elle ne le connaît pas. Je cherche un instant mes mots pour lui expliquer la situation, mais très vite, je réalise qu'avec Hinata je n'ai pas besoin d'exposer les choses avec des discours grandiloquents.

— Tu te souviens quand je te disais que j'avais défendu quelqu'un sans le vouloir ? Eh ben c'est lui. Et depuis hier, c'est aussi… mon copain.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux surpris, puis esquisse un large sourire en me félicitant chaleureusement. Je suis heureux de constater qu'elle est contente pour moi et qu'elle ne me juge pas sur mes précédentes aventures quelque peu houleuses. Nous continuons de discuter pendant un petit moment, avant qu'une aide-soignante ne nous interrompe en apportant le déjeuner. Hinata me donne rendez-vous dans quelques jours pour lui présenter mon « chéri » en bonne et due forme, puis s'éclipse pour aller en cours.

Sasuke ne tarde pas à revenir, avec un sandwich et une pomme, qu'il déguste pendant que je me force à manger ne serait-ce que la moitié des haricots verts insipides qui traînent dans mon assiette. Puis Sai vient prendre de mes nouvelles entre deux heures d'Histoire de l'art ; Kakashi passe en coup de vent pour, selon ses propres mots, constater les dégâts ; et la journée s'achève sans que je ne l'aie vue passer. Le lendemain, après avoir signé quelques papiers, je peux enfin quitter cet environnement aseptisé pour rentrer chez moi. Il était temps, je commençais à étouffer au milieu des draps blancs, des murs blancs, des rideaux blancs, des meubles blancs et du plafond blanc ! Et pour ajouter à ma bonne humeur, mamie Tsunade m'a promis de me laisser tranquille pendant quelques jours, le temps de récupérer un peu.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, car j'avoue que je m'habitue très vite à la tranquillité…

* * *

Avec entrain, je pousse la porte du bar où Hinata nous a donné rendez-vous, en faisant sonner une clochette. Une odeur de tabac froid et de bière bon marché m'assaille les narines aussitôt. Si je ne la connaissais pas, je me serais demandé pourquoi ma meilleure amie nous avait conviés dans un pareil endroit, mais je sais que Neji a bossé ici pendant quelques mois, et qu'elle aime s'y poser de longues heures durant en fixant le vide et en réfléchissant à tout et à rien, assise devant ses dessins inachevés. Elle a parfois un côté artiste dépressive qui n'est pas sans charme…

D'ailleurs, encore aujourd'hui, elle est assise à la même banquette que d'habitude, le regard perdu par la baie vitrée à côté d'elle, un criterium immobile entre ses doigts délicats. Je me retourne vers Sasuke avec un demi-sourire entendu, puis me dirige vers Hinata sans m'annoncer, discrètement.

— Bouh !

La pauvre sursaute en renversant le verre de jus de fruits qu'elle tenait dans la main gauche, inondant par la même occasion les quelques feuilles éparpillées sur la table. Oups… J'aurais peut-être dû y penser avant ! Je l'aide à éponger mes catastrophes avec des serviettes en papier, pendant qu'elle me répète que ce n'est pas grave. Elle ment, je sais qu'elle tient à ses esquisses, même si peu d'entre elles finissent autre part qu'à la poubelle. Je me dis parfois qu'il faudrait trouver le moyen de lui donner confiance en elle, parce qu'elle a un talent indéniable.

— Bon, Naruto, lâche ces bouts de papiers, laisse tomber. De toutes façons ils étaient nuls, alors… élude-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Je préfère qu'on bouge ailleurs. On va au bowling ? J'ai envie, ça fait longtemps ! T'es droitier, t'as aucune excuse.

Je réfléchis deux secondes à comment je vais bien pouvoir viser correctement avec un bras en écharpe, puis abandonne mes pensées stériles. Inutile de viser juste, le but est de s'amuser, et que mon petit-ami et ma meilleure amie fassent connaissance. Sasuke paraît conquis par l'idée, et c'est donc d'un pas léger que nous quittons le bar pour nous diriger vers la station de métro la plus proche. Nous nous engouffrons dans l'ascenseur en laissant les portes se refermer devant un couple qui aurait bien voulu monter avec nous… Tant pis !

Le ronronnement de l'appareil me détend, et je me laisse aller à poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke en fermant les yeux, profitant d'être seuls avant de rejoindre la foule empressée du métro. Mais l'instant dure trop peu de temps à mon goût ; déjà nous nous arrêtons et les portes s'ouvrent, m'obligeant à me redresser avec une grimace de mauvaise volonté.

Sauf que ce n'est pas la bouche de métro qui se révèle devant nous, mais un parking souterrain plongé dans le noir le plus profond. Un rapide coup d'œil au cadran d'affichage m'apprend que nous sommes descendus au niveau inférieur numéro trois, et non pas au numéro deux.

— Ben alors Hinata, tu perds la tête ? souris-je en pointant du doigt les boutons. Je crois que tu t'es trompé d'étage !

Elle se retourne vers moi avec un regard glacial, radicalement différent de celui qu'elle a l'habitude de me servir, puis un sourire sarcastique se fend sur son visage quand elle répond le plus calmement du monde :

— Pas du tout, c'est le bon étage.

Aussitôt, Sasuke se glisse devant moi en même temps que trois inconnus surgissent de nulle part, pointant le canon de leurs armes sur nous. Ce n'est même pas la peine de se demander de qui il s'agit ; l'un deux exhibe fièrement le petit éventail rouge et blanc des Uchiwa, tatoué sur son cou. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine – est-ce de colère ou d'inquiétude, je ne saurais le dire. Hinata, la fille la plus innocente qui soit, celle à qui j'aurais confié ma vie et tous mes secrets sans hésiter un seul instant, l'une des seules personnes en qui j'avais entièrement confiance, vient de me trahir sans le moindre remord ? Si nous n'étions pas dans une situation aussi délicate, je crois que j'en serai tombé par terre. Néanmoins, sur le moment, j'ai d'autres soucis, bien plus emmerdants. Depuis la pénombre qui menace de nous engloutir, une voix que je connais bien se fait entendre.

— Alors comme ça c'est toi qui a perverti mon fils ?

Le ton est glacial, strict et sans appel. Je pourrais lui servir sur un plateau d'argent une multitude de contre-arguments tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres, Fugaku Uchiwa n'en aurait rien à cirer. Il a déjà décidé depuis longtemps que j'étais coupable. Je sers mon poing valide dans le vide en grinçant des dents ; je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à prendre mon arme avec moi avant de partir. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, après tout ?! Qui aurait pu penser que cette si mignonne Hinata ourdissait un tel complot ? Et la voilà qui se glisse hors de l'ascenseur dans le plus grand des calmes, s'en allant d'une démarche féline en recevant les sincères félicitations d'un type que je voudrais bien écraser contre un mur avant de lui arracher les entrailles. En quoi est-ce que ça le regarde que je sorte avec son fils ? De toute façon, même s'il réussissait à nous séparer, cela ne ferait qu'éloigner Sasuke de lui encore davantage.

— Sortez donc de là, que je vous voie mieux – les mains en l'air bien sûr. siffle Fugaku. Et jetez vos armes si vous avez eu la présence d'esprit d'en prendre.

Ses hommes de main nous font signe d'avancer, sans un mot. Derrière nous, la porte de l'ascenseur se referme comme si de rien n'était, nous plongeant dans une obscurité morbide et oppressante pendant quelques instants, avant qu'un vieux néon ne se décide à diffuser une lumière jaune et clignotante au-dessus de nos têtes. Tout cela n'est franchement pas pratique pour se rendre compte du pétrin dans lequel nous sommes tombés… Autour de nous, je ne vois guère que les trois chiens de Fugaku qui nous visent depuis maintenant un long moment. Une petite voix stupide me fait penser qu'ils doivent commencer à avoir mal aux bras, les pauvres… !

En plissant les yeux au travers de mes lunettes, je vois se détacher une silhouette à quelques pas de moi. C'est drôle, le chef des Uchiwa a perdu de sa prestance maintenant que je suis debout en face de lui, et non plus affalé sur une chaise. Il me paraît soudain bien plus normal. En revanche, sa voix, elle, me fait toujours froid dans le dos.

— Comme prévu Hinata, tu recevras la récompense pour les deux contrats. Merci, tu peux y aller.

Sans dire un mot, je l'entends s'éloigner en faisant claquer ses talons sur le béton. À côté de moi, Sasuke s'agite, visiblement agacé.

— Deux contrats ? Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? demande-t-il entre ses dents, ses poings en l'air.

Fugaku laisse échapper un petit ricanement, avant d'expliquer comme si c'était tout naturel qu'il a mis un contrat sur ma tête, puisque je ne suis qu'un traître qui a fait dévier son fils du droit chemin. Je savais déjà que ce type avait encore moins de pitié qu'une tronçonneuse, mais là, il bat des records. À moins qu'il soit juste stupide ? Peut-être bien après tout.

Je fronce les sourcils, me maudissant moi-même de m'emporter dans des réflexions aussi idiotes. Actuellement, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Comme par exemple, comment allons-nous sortir de cette mauvaise passe ? Je ne connais pas ce parking, je ne sais pas où est la sortie, Sasuke non plus je suppose, nous n'avons rien pour nous défendre à part nos poings, personne ne sait où nous sommes, ni avec qui, et je ne parle même pas de ma capacité à me battre avec mon épaule gauche en vrac ! J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance…

— Tu le sais, Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais aimé la violence inutile… commence Fugaku d'une voix doucereuse, bien trop pour être sincère. Par contre, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Mes pauvres favoris ne se sont pas défoulés depuis longtemps, je leur dois bien une petite récompense pour tout le travail qu'ils font pour moi !

Je pourrais presque entendre son sourire sadique. Quel grand malade… Dans ma tête, mon cerveau commence à s'agiter. Je me demande vraiment si on a la moindre chance de nous en sortir. Autour de nous, avec une satisfaction morbide, les trois brutes rangent leurs armes. L'un d'eux pousse même la comédie jusqu'à faire craquer ses doigts. M'est avis qu'il aurait fait un bien piètre acteur…

— Adieu, fils. lance alors Fugaku en faisant volte-face, nous saluant au passage d'un geste ironique de la main.

Ok, là, ça pue la merde. Je ravale ma salive et remonte mes lunettes sur mon nez, prêt à en découdre au premier mouvement de nos adversaires. Leurs mauvais sourires quand ils s'approchent de nous ne me disent rien qui vaille. Mais alors que celui qui me fait face avec un rictus vipérin allait sauter sur moi, un coup de feu venu de nulle part résonne dans le parking souterrain, et il s'effondre avec une expression d'incompréhension devant mes yeux ébahis. Qui donc a bien pu lui tirer dessus ? Ce n'est pas Sasuke, il n'a pas son arme avec lui et a l'air aussi surpris que moi ; ce n'est pas non plus Fugaku ; ni les deux sombres idiots restants, puisqu'ils s'agitent dans tous les sens en tenant en joue le vide pour savoir qui a bien pu en finir avec leur acolyte. Je n'entends aucun bruit de pas, rien de plus que la rumeur lointaine du métro et de ses nombreux passagers au-dessus de nos têtes.

Soudain, alors qu'un silence pesant nous avait engourdis, un deuxième coup de feu retentit, abattant un autre de nos adversaires. Alors que je commence à me demander si nous avons affaire à un sniper ou à un ange gardien, le survivant, jusque-là inquiet et perdu, se jette sur Sasuke avec un regard désespéré en pointant son arme sur la tempe de mon petit ami.

— Qui que tu sois, montre-toi ! hurle-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Si tu tentes le moindre truc, je le tue !

Sans rien pour me défendre, je reste coi, impuissant devant ce qui est en train de se passer. Un courant d'air glissant dans mon cou mouillé de sueur me fait frissonner. Je me déteste de ne pas pouvoir agir. En face de moi, Sasuke me fixe dans les yeux en me susurrant de ne pas tenter le diable pour le moment. Je peux voir sur son visage déformé par la colère qu'il réfléchit déjà à la manière dont il va se débarrasser de ce gêneur. Mais je me sens si stupide, debout, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit !

— Sors de ta cachette, putain ! reprend l'autre cinglé en postillonnant. Porte tes couilles un peu et montre-toi !

En guise de réponse, nous entendons des pas se rapprocher de nous. Avec une démarche calme, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noirs que ceux de Sasuke, sort de l'ombre en pointant son arme sur l'espèce de fou qui tient toujours mon petit ami en respect. Et moi, toujours aussi inutile, je regarde sans oser ciller cet inconnu avancer, en espérant qu'il ne se passe rien de regrettable dans les minutes à venir.

— Monsieur Uchiwa ? s'exclame soudain le garde de Fugaku.

Un rictus étire les lèvres du nouveau-venu, pendant que mon cerveau se met lentement en marche. Je me souviens parfaitement du coup de téléphone que j'avais surpris entre Sasuke et son frère, ma méprise et tout le bazar que cela avait provoqué. Cet homme qui vient de nous sauver in extremis d'une mort certaine, c'est donc le grand frère de Sasuke ? À bien le regarder, il y a en effet un air de ressemblance. Ils ont tous les deux le même sourire arrogant, et cette suffisance aussi insupportable qu'attirante dans le regard.

— T'aurais pas dû faire ça, Ita. marmotte Sasuke d'une voix étouffée.

— Bien sûr que si, tu me connais, je tiens pas en place !

Sa voix claire mais légèrement rocailleuse, son ton assuré même dans une situation pareille, sa manière de répliquer en cachant ses véritables motivations sous des taquineries faussement condescendantes ; pas de doute, ils sont bien frères. Sans crier gare, le plus âgé fait un léger clin d'œil à son cadet, qui en profite pour s'emparer dans un mouvement souple de l'arme de son adversaire, et de balancer ce dernier par-dessus son épaule pour l'immobiliser, allongé – ou plutôt écrasé – par terre. Pétrifié par la tournure qu'ont pris les événements, le pauvre n'a même pas le temps de crier grâce que l'aîné, sans le moindre froncement de sourcil, appuie sur la gâchette et loge une balle dans le crâne de cet imbécile. Je n'en attendais pas davantage, et je me jette sans même y réfléchir dans les bras de Sasuke pour le serrer très fort. Je déteste m'avouer mes faiblesses, mais j'ai eu très peur pour lui

— Naruto, tu m'étouffes, là…

À contre cœur, je m'écarte de lui, puis me tourne vers mon héros du jour. Il a troqué son regard sérieux contre un sourire franc, et il paraît soudain beaucoup plus humain. Maintenant que je peux le détailler, je ne peux que constater l'air flagrant de ressemblance entre lui et son petit frère. Ce ne sont pas tant des points communs physiques, mais plutôt une expression, un tic charmant dans leur sourire.

— Tu vois, même en t'étant barré t'as encore besoin de moi. Je t'avais dit que j'étais indispensable ! lance-t-il avec un air de défi dans les yeux. Bon, tu me présentes ?

Sasuke ne relève pas la remarque, se contentant de faire les présentations officielles entre moi et Itachi – puisque c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle, puis remercie tout de même son frère de nous avoir sauvé la mise. Apparemment, c'est Fugaku lui-même qui lui avait demandé de venir assister à un « spectacle intéressant », et c'est ainsi qu'il a eu vent de ce qu'il allait se passer. Pour une fois, j'apprécie le côté emphatique de ce fou, qui nous a permis sans le savoir de nous en tirer.

Pourtant, alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, de nouveau, une balle anonyme est tirée depuis un recoin sombre, touchant Itachi à la jambe. Par réflexe, nous nous laissons tomber à terre. Merde alors, on n'en sortira donc jamais ? C'est trop demandé de ne pas se faire tirer dessus toutes les cinq minutes ? Bon, c'est sûr que sortir avec le fils d'un parrain du crime qui vient juste de faire défection, il y avait peut-être mieux comme idée. C'est un peu comme si je m'étais mis à me balader dans le territoire des Uchiwa avec une cible dans le dos et une pancarte « Visez-moi, cordialement. ». J'ai toujours vécu dangereusement et ça ne me gênait aucunement jusque-là ; bien au contraire j'appréciais les poussées d'adrénaline que me procurait mon existence instable. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, mes conneries ont une incidence sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi, à qui je tiens énormément. Ça change toute la donne.

— Espèce de traître ! hurle une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, celle d'Hinata. De quel droit oses-tu défier ton père, toi aussi ?

Ses pas se rapprochent de nous. Avec une grimace douloureuse, Itachi se retourne vers nous en sifflant entre ses dents qu'il faut qu'on parte. Sasuke refuse, bien décidé à se débarrasser de cette garce qui nous a trahis, mais son frère lui met son revolver entre les mains avant d'en récupérer un autre dans son dos, et réplique :

— C'est un ordre. Cassez-vous, maintenant. Et ne vous retournez pas !

La gorge serrée, j'acquiesce avec un regard reconnaissant, et tire autant que je le peux sur la manche de Sasuke pour le décider à sortir d'ici. Mon sang pulse à mes oreilles en résonnant désagréablement dans ma tête, mais j'entends tout de même Itachi alpaguer Hinata pour nous laisser le temps de nous enfuir. Mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité, et je distingue à peu près ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Je ne mets pas longtemps à trouver un escalier de béton, qui nous amènera, je l'espère, à la bouche de métro. Perdus dans la foule anonyme, je me sentirai déjà plus tranquille. Nous nous approchons de la sortie car la rumeur ronronnante de la ville se fait entendre de plus en plus distinctement ; pas assez fort cependant pour cacher deux bruits de détonation et un cri de douleur intense qui me glace le sang et fait tressaillir Sasuke.

* * *

Je plonge mes mains dans l'eau glacée, m'en asperge le visage deux ou trois fois, puis m'empare d'une serviette pour m'essuyer avant de mettre mes lunettes abandonnées sur le bord du lavabo et de me regarder dans le miroir. J'ai un peu moins de cernes qu'hier, mais ce n'est toujours pas ça… Avec un léger soupir, je me retourne pour récupérer ma chemise posée sur la machine à laver et l'enfile prestement. Puis je sors de la salle de bains et me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il reste du pain et il y a quelques œufs dans le réfrigérateur, ce sera parfait. Un peu d'eau à bouillir pour le thé, et je mets la poêle sur la gazinière avec un filet d'huile d'olive. J'allais casser les œufs quand ses mains se posent sur ma taille tendrement, se faufilent un chemin jusque sous ma chemise et se rejoignent pour me serrer dans ses bras.

— Bonjour mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon ce matin ? demande-t-il d'une voix encore somnolente.

— Toasts et œufs sur le plat, ça te dit ?

Sasuke pose sa tête sur mon épaule en acquiesçant, dépose un baiser léger dans mon cou qui me fait frissonner, puis se détache de mon dos en y laissant un courant d'air frais, pour aller mettre la table. Nous avons tout notre temps aujourd'hui, je ne commence qu'à neuf heures, et Sasuke à dix. Quand nous avons quitté Konoha pour échapper aux chasseurs de têtes, je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais m'habituer à une vie normale, surtout après avoir quitté à regret – presque – toutes les personnes que je connaissais et qui comptaient pour moi. Après avoir abandonné tout aussi difficilement la possibilité de succéder à Tsunade. Mais au final, j'ai rapidement trouvé un petit boulot dans une librairie de bandes-dessinées, et Sasuke a repris ses études dans une nouvelle université.

— Je passerai chez Natura après les cours pour acheter de l'encens pour Itachi*.

— Ça fait déjà deux ans ?

— Hm.

Nous ne roulons pas sur l'or, et il nous arrive souvent de devoir déménager pour échapper à un fou armé d'un flingue ou à une cinglée qui essaie de nous faire la peau au détour d'une ruelle. Apparemment, Fugaku s'entête toujours… Au moins, loin de Konoha, nous ne risquons plus notre peau à chaque instant. Et même si une part de moi restera à jamais mélancolique de ces quelques années folles mais bizarrement agréables, j'arrive à apprécier cet ersatz de tranquillité que nous parvenons à nous octroyer au jour le jour.

— Tiens au fait, j'ai eu un cours d'annulé demain, je finis à dix-sept heures trente. Je passerai à la librairie.

— Oh oui, comme ça je te montrerai le nouveau tome de _Till the End_, il est génial !

Sasuke bosse d'arrache-pied pour devenir professeur d'Histoire. La concurrence est rude et beaucoup de candidats tentent leur chance au concours de fin d'année pour peu de reçus, mais il a mon entière confiance. Je sais qu'il va réussir.

— Dis, Sasu ?

— Hm ?

— Je t'aime. lui dis-je en l'enlaçant un court instant.

Sasuke a toujours un peu de mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, mais le sourire qu'il me tend est à s'en damner. Il n'a même pas besoin de me répondre, je sais qu'il ressent la même chose, je peux le lire dans ce regard qu'il n'adresse qu'à moi, dans ces petites attentions et ces détails dont j'ai l'exclusivité. Il se rapproche de moi, un peu gauche et me murmure à l'oreille d'une voix mal assurée :

— Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et mon cœur bat un peu plus fort…

* * *

* En Asie, les gens font brûler de l'encens à la mémoire des personnes décédées. Ça ne place pas forcément cette histoire en Asie, c'est plutôt un clin d'œil.

* * *

**Fin ! Rôh que c'est guimauve cette dernière partie ! Mais vu toutes les horreurs que j'ai écrites depuis le début, notre cher couple avait bien le droit à un peu de douceur, non ? J'estime que si ! Sinon, voici mes petits commentaires.**

**O****ui, Hinata est une mégère… S'il y a parmi vous des indignés, sachez que, pour le coup, je ne suis pas désolée du tout ! Je voulais lui faire endosser le mauvais rôle depuis le début, parce qu'elle m'insupporte. Peut-être parce que sa timidité maladive est exagérée, peut-être parce que son image fragile me donne de l'urticaire, peut-être simplement parce que sa tête ne me revient pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle finit avec Naruto, même si je trouve ça trop facile et trop classique, mais toujours est-il que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le personnage de Hinata dans le manga…**

**Enfin, je suppose que des erreurs de réalisme ont pu se glisser dans mon texte. J'ai fait quelques recherches mais rien n'est parfait ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez une coquille !**

**Et quel est donc votre avis sur ce one-shot qui a fini en mini-fiction, chers lecteurs ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

**Bye~**


End file.
